Naruto Loud
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Before they have their first son, they thought they will never get a son so they decide to adopt a boy and they shower him with love like they do with their current and future children. How will the Loud house be different with a boy named Naruto in the family? All we know is that Lincoln is glad that he is not only boy in the family.
1. Naruto Loud

**I present you one of the latest stories, Naruto Loud! A Naruto x Loud House crossover fanfiction!**

 **I'm pretty sure that some people would think about creating this crossover so I thought why not? It might be pretty short or not, we'll see how it turn out…Before you all jump in, I might remind you that Naruto won't have any abilities, charka, or superpowers like WDL Naruto so…Yeah, another 'normal' Naruto fic.**

 **The reason why I did that is because I hear a bit about this show from someone and I decide to watch it out of curious. I happen to like it because it somehow remind me of old cartoon show, due to the art style…Plus, I always want sisters when I was little but never did (I have brothers) and some of the girls on this show actually turn out the same way I see what sisters would be like.**

 **Some of you will ask me about his age and it took me a while until I finally figure it out, he'll be sixteen in this one.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Loud House or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Loud**

* * *

"Have you thought about adoption?" It was a very sudden question that comes out of blue and the blonde woman look up to her husband with a raised eyebrow as she put a snoring brunette toddler in a crib.

"Adoption?" The blonde woman muttered quietly so she doesn't wake her slumbering baby up, "What bring it on?" She asked curiously.

"W-Well, it's just that I want a son…" The brown-haired man rubbed the back of his head before he hold his hands up with a wave, "I-I mean, I'm very thankful to have five daughters with you but it's just…Um…" He sighed, "I always want to have a son so I can do many things with him that I can't do with our girls…Catching balls, play games, teaching him stuffs, you know…"

"Oh…" The blonde woman hummed, "But what if one of our girls become a tomboy and does that with you? Beside, we may try again…"

"Ah, you're right…" The man rubbed his head, "But what if? What if it's a girl again? What if they don't want to do stuff with me?"

"Well…" The woman leave the bedroom with her husband as she thought deeply on the topic, "…I think I'm all for it, but it's something that we need to talk more about on that one. It's really big deal and…"

"Yes, yes, we'll talk more about it and we'll figure it out." The man grinned at her with a nod and what he doesn't know is that the discussion would take them a few months until they finally make a big decision that will affect the household forever. You must ask what the name of this household? Why, it's the Loud household!

* * *

The parent paced around in the living room with anxious all over their faces, they have filled out the paperwork and went to a lot of interviews before they were granted to adopt a boy. They went though a lot of pictures and backgrounds until they finally chose a boy, around their third child's age. Before they start to think about the boy's background, the doorbell snap them out from their minds and they hurriedly rush to answer the door before they see the social worker with a three-year old blonde boy with whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. The boy looks up at them with his blue eyes before he look down shyly with a fidget.

"Hello, Mr. Loud, Mrs. Loud." The social worker smiled at them, "Thank you for taking him in. I want you two to know that either I or any of the workers will drop by several times to check on him to make sure that everything check out and that he have a good home to stay in."

"Y-Yeah, thank." The man replied nervously, he really doesn't know what to say to the boy for the first time.

"Welcome, I'll leave you three to introduce each other and I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon to see how it turns out for you guys on the first night." The social worker chuckled lightly as he leave the house, having seeing the same reactions from other parents when they adopt a child for the first time.

"Um, hi…" Mrs. Loud smiled at the shy boy, "What's your name?"

"…N-Naruto…" The boy fidgeted with his fingers shyly before he look up at her, "Um…A-Are you my mommy now?" He really don't know what to say, all he know is that he have been adopted by someone but he don't know who.

"Y-Yeah, and I'm your daddy." Mr. Loud speak up as Mrs. Loud nodded her head, "Um…Would you like to see your room?"

"O-Okay…" Naruto muttered shyly and Mrs. Loud expand her hand out to him as he look at her hand for a while before he slowly take it, walking up the stair with his new parent.

"Oh, we'll better introduce you to your sisters as soon as they wake up." Mr. Loud said as soon as he realize something.

"O-Okay…" The blonde boy nodded his head shyly, heading to his room for the first time and he was feeling little exciting and nervous at same time.

* * *

Thirteen years later, a alarm went off in what appear to be an attic that have been modified into a bedroom and a hand expand out from the bed, grasping at empty space several times until it finally hit the blaring alarm, turning it off. A blonde teenager with whisker marks, in his black pajamas, slowly crawls out of his bed with a yawn and he glance at the time to see that it's almost six in the morning before he walk toward the attic door quietly, opening it as he look down into the empty hallway to make sure that he don't accidentally drop the ladder stair on anyone…Again. He quickly head for the bathroom to relive himself before he walk down stairs into the kitchen and he check the cabinets. "Let's see…What should I make for them?" The blonde muttered to himself, "Pancake? Eggs? Hmm…Pancake and waffle, it is." He picks the waffle iron out of the lower cabinet before he start cooking for breakfast and about twenty minutes later, he hear noises from upstairs.

"HEY, I'M TAKING SHOWER FIRST!" A voice cried out among stampeding footsteps and slamming doors.

"NO WAY, YOU'LL USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" Another voice cried out.

"I WAS HERE FIRST! GET OUT! OUT!" The third voice shouted loudly.

"LET ME USE THE TOILET FIRST!" A high-pitched voice yelled, "I HAVE TO GO BAD!" The occurrence went on for a while but the blonde teenager have got used to it as he turned back to the cooking.

"And you think they're gonna come up with a schedule or something like that." He shook his head with a light chuckle before he hear a footstep coming down the stairs and he glance over his shoulder to see a eight years old goth girl with black hair that cover her eyes, walking in calmly. "Morning, Lucy." The blonde teenager grinned at her, "Waffle or pancake?"

"Morning, Naruto." Lucy replied flatly as she takes her seat, "Waffle, please."

"Gotcha." The blonde teenager, now known as Naruto, nodded with a smile and he was about to turn back before he hear an exciting shout.

"Did I hear someone say waffle?!" A six year old blonde girl with red cap rush in excitingly before she stops in front of Naruto, bouncing on her feet. "Can I have one with chocolate chips? Chocolate chips, chocolate chip, please! Please!"

"No, don't listen to Lana!" Another six year old girl, what appear to be Lana's twin, rush into the kitchen. "Don't put the chips in! Do you have any idea what it will do to my complex?! You should put blueberries in!"

"Ew, Lola!" Lana glared at her twin sister with a groan, "Blueberries in waffle?! That's nasty!"

"No, it's healthily!" Lola snapped back and they start to bickering with each other but it was short-lived when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, hey, don't worry." Naruto messed their hairs up with a chuckle, "You two will get what you want without having to eat whatever you don't like. Alright?"

The twin stare at him for a bit before they mutter in unison, "Fine." They both head over to the table, joining their goth sister and the teenager return to the cooking.

"Mmm, what's cooking?" A thirteen year old girl with brown hair, tied up in short ponytail, walk in with a sniffle and she give Naruto a massive grin with a small wave.

"Pancake and waffle, pick one." Naruto answered.

"Ooh, gimme a stack of pancake!" The young teeanger rubbed her hands together with a clap, "I'm gonna challenge the record!"

"Good luck with that, Lynn." The blonde teenager smirked at the thirteen years old girl.

"I don't need luck, Naruto." Lynn send him a determined glance, "I know I can beat your twenty-five pancake record!"

"You'll get sick." A young voice spoke from behind and Lynn look over her shoulder to see a five year old girl with glasses as she walk into their sight with bored expression.

"I don't need to hear that from you, Lisa." The young teenager girl huffed with crossed arms, "And I won't get sick! Just you watch!"

"Whatever." Lisa rolled her eyes before she look up to Naruto, "I would like a waffle, please."

"Heeey!" A fourteen years old girl with brace and light brown hair peek into the kitchen with a huge grin, "Do you know who love pancake? Lumberjack because they love flapjack!" Everyone stared at her as she laughed at her own joke.

"…I'll take it that you want a pancake, Luan…" Naruto muttered with a sweatdrop, he can't get used to her jokes after many years.

"Yeah!" Luan giggled, "Oh, oh, what do you call…"

"Luan, we told you no jokes at table…" The fifteen years old teenager girl with brown pixie hair walk in with a baby girl in her arms, "You don't want us to choke to death from laughing at your jokes." She lied and Luan believed her right away before she turns her head to Naruto, "Hey. Waffle with chocolate chips."

"Sure, Luna." Naruto smiled before he wave at the baby silly with a goofy grin, "Good morning, Lily!"

"Na-na!" Lily clapped her hands together with a giggle and two more girls enter the kitchen, appearing to be older than the rest of the girls and Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto!" The sixteen years old blonde girl waved at him with a grin, "Are you making pancake?!"

"Hi, Leni. Yeah, want one?" The blonde teenager asked and she bob her head happily before he turn to seventeen years old girl who was focusing with texts on her phone. "Lori, pancake or waffle, pick your own poison."

"Don't take the poison!" Leni turned her head to Lori sharply with a horrific gasp.

"It's a figure of speech." Lori rolled her eyes at her sister as she lift her head up from the phone, "Give me waffle." Someone was about to say something but a voice cut the person off.

"Ah, finally…" A eleven year old boy with white hair walk in with a relived sigh as he wiped his forehead before he notice Naruto at the oven with butter mix, "Hey, are you making pancake and waffle?"

"Yeah, Lincoln, which one do you want?" Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Both!" Lincoln grinned at the older boy as the blonde teenager nodded at him before the boy turn to the empty air, "In a big family with eleven sisters and an older brother, there is always someone that is better at the cooking and that's my big brother, Naruto. I think it's because he's the only one that don't have name start with L…"

"Um, Lincoln, are you talking to yourself again?" The older brother corked his eyebrow at Lincoln amusingly, causing the boy to stuttering.

"N-N-No, I'm not talking to myself…" Lincoln blushed embarrassingly, "I-I was…Um…"

"Pretending that you're in a show again?" Lori smirked at her young brother and several girls snickered at him.

"…Shut up…" The white-haired boy mumbled under his breath, low enough to make sure that his sisters don't hear him and they wait until Naruto hand them their breakfast.

* * *

After finished his breakfast and cleaning up, Naruto return from his bedroom and he walk toward the front door. He wears a loose orange t-shirt with black jacket, navy jean and a pair of all-stars sneakers. The blonde teenager opens the door, nearly bump into a young eleven years old black boy with glasses and he manages to catch his balance. "Whoa, sorry, Clyde." Naruto breathed out, "Don't hear you ranging the bell."

"It's okay, I don't ring it yet because I just got here." Clyde pushed his glasses up with a smile, "Lincoln coming?"

"Yeah, he's getting dressed up." The teenager replied before he calls out for his young brother, "Lincoln! Clyde's at door, hurry up!" He turns back to the black boy as he step out, "Bye, see you later."

"Likewise." The black boy replied, waving at the teenager as Naruto take a walk down the sidewalks. He like to walk to his high school most of times, beside the fact that he can get a lift from his older sister or just drive by himself since he recently get his license. He suddenly hear someone calling out behind him.

"Naruto, wait up!" The said person looked back to see Lynn jogging up to him with backpack and basketball under her arms and she give him another massive grin as soon as she arrive at his side. "Wanna walk together?" She asked, her middle school happen to be near her older brother's high school.

"Sure." Naruto replied, "Thought you were gonna ride with Lori and others like usual."

"Ugh, I don't wanna be bossing around by Ms. Bossy." Lynn groaned out, "She keep come up with a favor that I don't want to do if I want a ride, like giving her manicure or painting her nails…UGH!" She shivered at the mental picture, "She order us around like her slaves, just because she's one of few that have licenses!"

"Ah…" The blonde teenager rubbed his head with a blink, "Wait, she never makes me giving her any favors at all when she gives me a lift…"

"Because she like you better." The older tomboy mumbled under her breath with a light snort before she look up at him quickly, "Hey! Are you gonna watch my game later after school? After that, do you want to shoot some hoops with me? Teach me a few tricks?"

"Yeah, I will go to your game then hang out with you afterward." Naruto chuckled at his hyper sister, "I won't miss it for the world."

"Promise?" Lynn grinned.

"I promise." The older brother ruffled her hair up and it wasn't long enough until Lynn arrives at her middle school, saying her bye to her favorite brother before Naruto walk to his school.

* * *

"Hey, sis." Naruto carried his lunch tray to the table, where Leni sit at with few of her friends. He happens to spot her on the way after he receives his lunch and he decides to drop by to say hello.

"Hiya, bro." Leni waved with a beaming smile, "Wanna sit with us?"

"Sure, if that's okay with the girls." He glanced at Leni's friends.

"Totally, we don't mind." The girl with long black hair batted her eyelashes at him with a smirk.

"Why don't you come sit down here." The girl with brown hair, tied up in bun, moved her backpack to clear the seat next to her and she pats it with a similar smirk.

"Or here…" The third girl with long brown hair gestured at the empty seat next to her.

"Um, I'll sit here." Naruto sat down next to Leni with a nervous chuckle, knowing that her friends were kinda flirty.

"Aw, dang…" The black-haired girl muttered under her breath with several others.

"So what were you guys talking about before I get here?" The blonde boy asked, taking a small bite from his sandwich.

"Oh, we're planning to go to the mall after school for shopping." Leni smiled at her brother, "Wanna come?"

"Sorry." Naruto smiled apologetically, "I promise Lynn that I'll come to her game and hang out with her afterward."

"That's okay." His sister replied happily and she don't notice some grumble from her friends. "Maybe other time."

"Hmm, how about tomorrow since it's Saturday?" The blonde teenager scratched his chin lightly, "Or we can go on Sunday?"

"Ooh, twin shopping?!" Leni squealed happily with shaking clenched hands, "It's been, like, forever since we have one!"

"Wait, you two are twin?" The girl with brown bobcut hairstyle blinked.

"Yeah, totally." The blonde girl nodded, "We're same age so we're twin, duh!"

"We're few months apart so no…" Naruto muttered under his breath with a small sweatdrop as he quietly glance at his ditzy sister, she have been calling him her twin for many years after she found out about their age and he never have a heart to correct her because it seems to make her very happy for some reason.

"Mind if we join you for the twin shopping?" The black-haired girl smirked.

"Nuh-uh." Leni shook her head as she grabbed her brother's left arm, "I'm gonna get some bro-sis time, do you, like, have any idea how hard it is to have a day with him when you have, like, to share him with a lot of sisters and little bro?"

"Guess that's one of cons." One of her friends muttered under her breath, the Loud family were kinda semi-famous in the small town because of ten girls and two boys. They keep eating their lunches with few small talks, shooing some flirts away in Naruto's case, and it last long enough until the bell ring out, signaling the end of lunch and the students head for their classrooms or just hanging around before the warning bell.

* * *

It was almost evening when Naruto walk up to his home with Lynn as she hop around him hyperactively and they pass the basketball to each other. "And did you know that I just scored a hat trick, not once but twice!" Lynn said rapidly, "They can't stand a chance against me and my team!"

"I know, I know, I saw the game." Naruto chuckled at his tomboyish sister as she repeated over and over, "You were really great and awesome today. Good job."

"Hehehe, thank!" The tomboyish sister grinned proudly, bouncing on her heels giddily from hearing his comment before she spin around to jump up the stair steps. "Oh! I better hit the john! Thankbroforhangingoutandstuff!" She rushes into the house with a haste.

"…Welcome." The sweatdropping blonde teenager walked inside with a light chuckle, sometime he can't get used to Lynn's ridiculous superstitiously habits. He barely take four steps before two shouting figures tumble into his path as they fight each other and he quickly pick them up in air with his hands, keeping them apart. "Lana, Lola, what's going on?" Naruto glanced at the said twin as they attempt to hit each other with their flailing limbs and it continues for next ten minutes. "…Look like someone won't get any pudding pie tonight." The young twin suddenly ends their fight as soon as they hear the words, pudding pie, and they suddenly point their index fingers at each other.

"She started it!" They cried out together before Lola shout out, "Me?! You're stealing my idea!"

"NO!" Lana snarled back, "You're the one who stole my idea!" They bicker with each other but their older brother cut it short.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

"We get a class project today." Lola explained as she kept glaring at her twin, "It has to be something relating to the family and I thought it'll be nice to make a family tree…"

"You thought?!" The tomboyish twin scoffed at her princess twin, "It was my idea, I think it up first and you stole it!" Once again, they were arguing with each other.

Their older brother hummed lightly, "Then why don't you two work together on this one?"

"NO!" The young twin shouted out, resume their arguing.

"Well, I guess you two don't want pie slices at all." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Shame, it's four-layer pudding and I was thinking about giving you three slices each. Maybe I'll give them to…"

"Let's work together!" They quickly shook hands.

'Work every time.' The blonde teenager put them down on the floor with a mental smirk, "Now run among, you two better starting brainstorm on it."

"Brainstorm?!" Leni gasped from the living room, "Whoa, I don't hear that from the today's forecast."

"I think we can grab some brains since some of us need it." Luan suddenly popped out from the kitchen and she laugh to herself.

"…" Naruto quietly rub his forehead with a shaking head as he look up at the ceiling, "Only my sisters…Only my sisters…"

"Naruto, are you going to use the bathroom?" The said teenager glanced down the hallway to see Lisa as she stuck her head out with clipboard under her arm, "I need to get some samples…"

"Lisa, what did we just talk about?" The blonde teenager sweatdropped at his young genius sister.

"…Not to study your stools." Lisa muttered.

"Or…?" Naruto crossed his arms with a smirk.

"…Or you will pull pranks on me for days." The genius sister sighed with an eyeroll, "Fine. Carry on with your business." She was about to duck back into her room before she poke her head out, "Oh, and did I hear you correct? Four-layer pudding pie?"

"Yep, for dessert." The teenager chuckled as soon as his genius sister returns to her room for her experiments.

"NARUTO, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto nearly jumped at the voice as Lincoln ran out of his small room frighteningly with Clyde, "NO QUESTION ASK!"

"…What did you do, lil bro?" Naruto asked slowly.

"NO QUESTION ASK!" Lincoln yelped, "Look, I need you to stall Lori for few minutes if she comes up!"

"…Okay, but I want some ex…" The older brother barely says before Lincoln run back into his room and the blonde shift his eyes to the gulping black boy. "Clyde?"

"I-I can't tell you that…" Clyde laughed nervously, he can't tell him that Lincoln had send Lori a colorful message and later regret it after Lori bought him a new video system to replace his broken one.

"Alright…" Naruto muttered before he hear some noise within the ceiling, "…Lucy, are you in the vent to work on your poem again?"

"Yes, but it's not me." A voice speaks from the vent in calm tone, "It was Li…" The voice abruptly pauses before Lucy speak up again, "Never mind."

"Why are you two standing in the way?" The boys spun around to see Lori, it turn out that they were blocking the entry from stair to hallway.

Cylde's eyes widened with a loud gasp before he suddenly burst some robot moves out, "Abort, abort!" He shuffled around robotically and his nose bleeds madly before he shuffle his way out of the house while the blonde siblings watch on.

"…What the hell?" Lori turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Beat me." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "…How's Bobby by the way?"

"Oh, he's doing so wonderful." His older sister sighed dreamily, "He just got a new job and we texted hundred times today…" She started to ramble on about her boyfriend.

"A-Again?" The blonde boy sighed as soon as he heard the news about job, he know Bobby pretty well and he really can't believe that Bobby have been though a lot of jobs. The reason why Bobby went through them more than anyone is because he always gets caught texting Lori during his work hours more than once.

"Speak of which, I better check my phone to see if it's charged enough." Lori headed to her room, "Talk to you later, Naruto." Her brother walks up to the hanging string as he gives her a wave and he pulls it down to open the attic.

"I guess I bought Lincoln enough time." Naruto climbed up the ladder with a mutter and he pick up a black DS, turning it on as he sit down on his bed. He can hear some angry shouting from Lori and scream of his young brother, following by running footsteps with several curses. "Another one backfired once again." He muttered to himself.

"Yo, Naruto!" Luna climbed into his room with her guitar a hour later, "Wanna hear some new jams? Check it out!" She rocked out with her guitar without allowing her brother to give his answer, "What do you think?"

"It rock." The blonde chuckled lightly and the smiling rocker hops onto his bed right next to him.

"So how was the day?" Luna placed her chin on her knuckles.

"It's pretty alright, I watched Lynn's game and hang out with her." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he played his game, "You?"

"Same." The rocker nodded her head, "It was alright, kinda bit boring. I just rocked out all day and that was it. I need to do something new, other than rocking out."

"Maybe something exciting pop out sooner before you know it." The blonde replied, "Or you can be like me, winging it every day…" He paused to scratch his chin with a quiet mumble, "Expect for my part-time job."

"Oh, hey!" Luna suddenly spoke up after a while, "We should…"

"Dinner time!" The voice of their mother hollered out, indirectly cut the rocker off.

"Dang…" The rocker muttered under her breath with a slight pout before her brother mess her hair up.

"Don't worry, you can ask me later during or after dinner." Naruto chuckled as they climbed down, their parents tend to have a peaceful dinner by talking about a certain topic instead of random things like the kids always do every day.

"Yeah, remind me later." Luna sighed.

* * *

"And here come the airplane." Naruto moved the spoon around before he put it in front of Lily's mouth and she chomp down on it with a giggling coo. Sometime Naruto bring Lily to the adult table so he can feed her and the parent doesn't mind it since he did the same things with his young siblings when they were a baby, something about finding it cute.

"And we don't need any help from IT because it turn out that the computers were unplugged the whole time." Mr. Loud laughed out with his wife.

"Say, dad…" The blonde boy looked up as he fed the baby, "How come you or anyone never checks the plugs in first place like all the time. I mean, it's pretty much same like the copier story or television story."

"…I-I-I don't know…" The father looked down with sweats and several of his children just shook their heads at him.

"Now you ask that…" The mother tapped her chin, "Haven't they found the person who keeps unplugging them at your workplace?"

"…I-I-I-I-I-I don't know…" Mr. Loud covered his face with his hands.

"Anyway…" Mrs. Loud turned to her older son with a smile, "I ran into Carol today at grocery store and she told me to say hi to you for her. Anything I should know about?"

"Wait, Carol as in Carol Pingrey?" Lori jabbed her fork into her steak with a twitching eyebrow.

"Mmm, yes, it is." The mother nodded, "She seems to be nice." She glanced at Naruto, "Are you two seeing each other?" Several girls gasped out for several reasons.

"Me and Carol?" Naruto blinked at his mother as he wiped Lily's mouth clean with a small towel, "Nah. She just has a crush on me but, um…"

"Ah, not your type, right?" The father laughed lightly.

"Kinda, in a way…" The older son scratched his head, "I just hope that she don't ask me out because I hate to break her heart when I turn her down."

"I hope she do." Lori muttered with gritting teeth as she covered Lily's ears since she was sitting between Naruto and her, "I hate this b-i-t-c-h!"

"Lori." Mrs. Loud shoot a look at her first daughter.

"Sorry, mom." The older daughter mumbled, "But she beat…"

"Mom!" Lola and Lana suddenly run into the dinner room with a huge white album, "Mom! Mom!"

"Whoa, whoa, you can't go in there!" Lincoln ran out of the kitchen, following by his other two young sisters.

"It's okay, Lincoln." Their mother said, "They look like they want to ask me something…Plus, we're almost done with dinner." She looked down at her twin daughters, "What is it?"

"We were looking at the baby pictures for the family tree because we want to put some baby pictures next to grown up pictures." Lola held the album up.

"But we can't find any baby picture of big bro!" Lana pointed at the book, "We only can find him at three years old. Did you and dad forget to take some or are they in other?"

"Wait, what?" Luan blinked confusingly, "They should be in there since this one have first six kids…"

"O-Oh, it's because…Um…" Mr. Loud exchanged a nervous look with his wife before they glance at Naruto.

"I think we should let them know." Naruto said, "It's not really a big secret and they might find out later or soon, plus Lori and Leni already know about it."

"I do?" Leni blinked before Lori whisper into her ear, "…Oh, I do!"

"You sure?" The mother asked worriedly and her son just nods his head.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Well, the reason why there aren't any baby pictures of Naruto is…" Mrs. Loud paused for a bit, "We adopt him at three."

"A-A-Adopt?!" Lynn turned her head sharply to Naruto with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I'm adopted." The blonde boy said, "It was about six months after you were born…Right?"

"Eight months." The father looked at his wife for confirmation, which she just nod. "After we had five of you, we both thought we won't have a son so we decide to adopt Naruto. Remember how much worried we were at this time?"

"How should I forget that?" The mother smiled, "The girls took shining to him. It's the best decision we made." She chuckled lightly, "Remember when we were going to have Lincoln and we were so worried how Naruto would take it."

"Yeah, and to our surprise, Naruto was so exciting about have a little brother that he can't leave your side the whole time…" Mr. Loud smiled, "He did the same thing with our little girls too."

"B-B-But that mean he's not our real brother? P-P-Please tell us it's lies…We want him to be our real brother!" Lana said shakily with her twin as their eyes form tears before Naruto pick them up onto his laps.

"Don't cry, girls, I'm your real brother." The blonde boy hugged them closer with a soft smile, "And you know why? It's because we're a family and we always love each other, no matter what happen."

"Yeah, just because he doesn't share our blood don't mean he's not part of our family." Lori said.

"Totally, and we all don't share blood but we're still family." Leni nodded happily, "It's totally, like, gross if we all share blood!"

"…Are we're going to worry about her now?" The father whispered to his wife with a sweatdrop.

"We'll start worrying in two years…" The mother whispered back.

"Like they said, I love everyone here like a family and you're all my precious people that I will always protect." Naruto said after he shook Leni's last comment off his mind as he hugged the twin, "You all are my sisters and brother and nothing can change that." The young twin returned his hug with tightened hugs.

"…Yeah…" Lincoln walked up to his side, "Adopted or not, you're still my awesome brother."

"S-Same here…" Lynn whispered and Luna nodded her head.

"Me too, you're the only one who teaches me some pranks." Luan spoke up.

"And you're the only one that always remembers me when they forget about me." Lucy suddenly appeared at their side, causing his family, but Naruto, to jump up in air with a yelp.

"…Wait, you all don't know that?" Lisa raised her eyebrow, "I thought it was pretty oblivious that he's adopted because he's Japanese when we all are white." Her comment caused the children to blink rapidly.

"…I thought he was tanned…" The white-haired boy said lamely and his genius sister just facepalmmed at his response.

"Na-na!" Lily grabbed the empty air in Naruto's direction with a smile, don't understand anything at all.

"Love you too, baby sis." Naruto patted the giggling baby's head.

"Come on, let's give him a group hug." Lori smirked before the girls with Lincoln suddenly hug the yelping blonde boy and the mother lean closer to her husband.

"And to think you were so worried about them finding out." She whispered.

"Well, I'm glad it works out well." Mr. Loud smiled, "…I'm going to get the pie slices before they all get their hands on it."

"Right behind you." Mrs. Loud quickly follow her husband into the kitchen.

* * *

"Whew, what a night." Naruto flopped on his bed with a tired sigh, the twin keep holding onto him for the rest of night after dinner and it took a while until they fall asleep in his arms. He just tucked them in their beds before he did the same thing with his other younger sisters and young brother, despite his protesting. After a couple hours, he suddenly hears someone coming into his room from the attic's opening and he look up to see Lynn. "What's up?"

"C-Can I bunk with you?" Lynn rubbed her arm.

"Sure." The blonde boy shifted to other side as his sister climb into his bed, "Bad dream?"

"Kinda, yeah…" The tomboy muttered, "I-I-In my dream, your real parent show up to take you away and you let them…"

"Oh, it's just a dream." Naruto ruffled her hair, "And if it happened, I won't do that to you guys because you're my real family."

"R-Really?" Lynn turned on her side to face him.

"Yeah." The blonde boy grinned.

"…H-Hey, do you remember them?" She asked abruptly after few moments, "I mean, your real parent?"

"Nah, I don't." Naruto shrugged, "I was really little and all I know is that they may have to give me up for some reasons or they passed away, who know?" He glanced at her, "By the way, our dad and mom are my real parent because they raise me and treat me like their son."

"Oh…" Lynn smiled slightly before she hug his side as she buried her face into his chest, "Naruto, I love you."

"Love you too, sis." The blonde boy chuckled before he hears her snoring as he chuckle out again, "Sleeping already?"

"Hey, get room for one more?" A voice whispered and he look up to see Lori.

"Or two?" Leni's head pop out from the attic's opening, following by the rest of the girls and a boy, minus one baby. "Or more?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't think my bed is big enough for…" Naruto whispered back but his siblings just climb in right away and they move around until they find their favorite spot, suddenly fall asleep right away. "Night, girls and bro…" The blonde boy shook his head lightly with a small smile, wondering if that was their plan to do that and he close his eyes few moments later.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We have seen Naruto getting adopted into Loud Family and his relationship with a big family, plus a bit of scenes from the show! It seems to be pretty good since they accept him after some found out that he's adopted.**

 **I can say that there will be some characters from different media (Tv shows, movie, books, etc) show up for the story reason since this show is pretty new and have few characters…And no, they all will be 'normal' people.**

 **How will it turn out for the Loud Family with Naruto as their family member? Will there be anything news that affect them? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flame will be send to the Loud's boiler.**


	2. Part of Everyday Life

**Thank you for reviews, feedback and suggestions.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 3) Yes, he will help Lincoln out...But not without some tease!**

 **Night: Yes, there will be some episodes including with some original misadventures.**

 **Question: 2) I believe there will be small actions but it's more like a slice of life in a certain way.**

 **Just to let you know that the update schedule are not fixed and it's very random like I said in my profile. It will take a lot of time because I have twenty ongoing stories plus some new stories I plan to make.**

 **On other news, there will be no update of any stories from me for a while, starting on Oct 20. It's because I will be out of town for personal reason and the holidays are coming up (Thanksgiving and X-mas) so I will be a bit busy during this time. I will have some time to write some chapters and stories but it won't be much during these time…There's a good chance that I might update it during Dec, if not then sometime after 2017. Just to let you all know. Thank for understanding.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Loud House or anything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Part of Everyday Life**

* * *

Naruto mash the game controller's buttons as he play the Street Fighter game with his little brother in the living room, it have been a week after his young siblings found out about his adoption and nothing have changed between them, only to grow closer. "And…" Naruto smirked as his chosen character defeat Lincoln's character with a special move, "You're done!"

"No fair!" Lincoln glared at his brother, "Rematch!"

"Next time, lil bro." Naruto messed his little brother's hair up with a chuckle, "I have to get ready for the work."

"Fine, but I'm gonna win next time!" The boy crossed his arms with a grumble, drawing out laughter from his old brother.

"We'll see, we'll see." The teenager chuckled to himself as he exited the house and he walk along the sidewalk with a whistle. It almost takes him about an hour to reach his destination and it was an old arcade place. He enters the building as he gives a wave to an old man with mustache and referee shirt, "Yo, Mr. Williams."

"Afternoon, Naruto." Tom Williams smiled at him, "How was the school?"

"Pretty good, just the usual." Naruto replied with a shrug as he put the blue apron on before he gaze at the arcade machines, "Oh, did we get new one?"

"Yes, a vintage Pac-man." Tom said proudly, "It just took me a few favors and time until I finally get it for the place."

"I bet the customers will love it." The teenager grinned, the arcade place was a unique because it have a lot of retro games and some one-of-a-kind arcade. The place was also one of Naruto's haunting since his childhood and he love it so much that he becomes a worker for Mr. Williams.

"Indeed." Tom smiled before he head to his office, "I'll be in my office if you need me for anything."

"Alright, Mr. Williams!" Naruto hollered back, turning to the counter and he start to check the chores of the day as few kids and teenagers come and go. He usually clean, checks the arcade machines for anything, empty out the changing machine while putting the quarters in and etc. In other word, it was just a normal job with same routine everyday while he chats with Mr. William over different topics and advices but he doesn't mind it.

* * *

"Yo, big dude." Naruto looked up to see his sister, Luna, walk up to him with her guitar as he exited the building, "How was the work?"

"Luna, what bring you here?" Naruto grinned at her, "And the work was pretty good, thank for asking."

"Just passing by." Luna shrugged her shoulders as they started to walk together back to their home, "I just come back from working out a gig. Your place happens to be close."

"Ah, how does it go?" He asked curiously.

"Awesome, I'm gonna jam it out tomorrow night!" The rocker grinned widely with a fist pump, "Wanna come?"

"Sure, I will." Naruto chuckled at her, "Where and when?"

"At the coffeehouse on the corner of 23rd Johnson Street, 6'o clock." Luna answered.

"Got it." The blonde hummed lightly, "So after school, huh?"

"Yup." She bobbed her head, "You better keep your schedule open for a while because I'm gonna rock it out with encore!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto nudged his shoulder against her shoulder lightly, "As long as you don't dive onto some kids off the stage again."

"I-I-It was one time!" Luna cried with red face, "How the bloody hell did I know that there were some little dudes up front!" She attempts to swat her older brother's head but he dodges it before he run off with laughter, "COME BACK HERE!" She chased him down with a playful shout.

* * *

Luan was collecting the tapes from her secret cameras on the second floor until she hear the front door opening and closing before she peek out of the hallway to see Naruto teasing Luna about something. "Whatever, just shut up!" Luna shoved her brother playfully, "I'm gonna get some pop, want one?"

"Nah." Naruto waved it off with a chuckle as the rocker walked into the kitchen and he turn around to face Luan, coming down the stairs.

"Hey, what were you teasing her about?" Luan asked with a wide grin.

"The diving incident." The blonde chuckled.

"Oh, the one where she jump on some kids?" The prankster snickered as he nodded at her, "Wasn't one of them Lincoln's friend from school?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto rubbed his chin lightly in deep thought, "Rusty, I believe." He glanced at his prankster sister, "Anyway, what about you? Come up with any good jokes or new pranks?"

"Yes!" Luan beamed, "I just found some good one online for inspiration…Wanna hear a Yo Momma joke that I found?"

"Shoot." He moved over to the living room with his sister to sit down on the sofa.

"Yo momma so fat when God said, 'let there be light', he was asking her to move over!" Luan laughed with her brother, "Whoever comes up with this one is a genius!"

"I agree." Naruto chuckled, "Which remind me a good one…Yo momma so ugly that when Santa came down the chimney, he said ho! Ho! HOOOOLY SHIT!"

"Yo momma so stupid, she was yelling into the mailbox and when we ask her why, she said she was sending a voice-mail!"

"Yo momma so fat that Dora can't explore her!"

"Yo momma so ugly, she threw a boomerang and it refuse to come back!"

"Luan, Naruto." The said siblings stopped their laughter as they look up to their father with his hands on hip and he look at them with a stern expression. "…Yo momma so ugly even Bob the builder said 'we can't fix it'!"

"GOOD ONE, DAD!" Luan laughed together with Naruto and their father before they keep going on and on with yo momma jokes.

"Wait, I get one, I get one!" Lynn sr. snickered, "Yo momma so fat the only…" He stiffened up as they hear a clearing throat, "…Yo momma is behind me, isn't she?" His children slowly nod at him and he turn around to face his wife, Rita, as she give him a look. "…Um…Hehehe, we were telling some…"

"…Yo daddy so fat when he farted, the president blamed him for global warming." Rita said without taking her eyes off her husband.

"OOH, GOOD ONE!" Luan laughed, "Yo daddy so stupid he locked himself in bathroom and peed himself!"

"Yo daddy so ugly that Sonic run faster because of him!" Naruto chuckled.

"…What did we just walk upon?" Lisa deadpanned with some of her sisters at the bottom of the stairs as they listened to the jokes and it went on for a little while.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto wash the dirty dishes in the sink and he feels a yank on his pant, causing him to look down to see Lola. "What's up, Lola?" He asked curiously, wondering why she looks mad.

"Where do you keep your wooden bat?" Lola asked with gritted teeth, "I need it for…A project."

"…What kind of project is it?" Naruto asked as he dry the dishes with towel.

"…Secret one." The princess growled.

"So who's the victim this time?" The blonde asked.

"Lori." Lola's eyebrow twitched, "She forgets to do one thing for me today and now she will pay the piper!"

"You're planning to break her phone, aren't you?" Naruto said as she become quiet at his rhetorical statement, "I'm not going to tell you where I put my bat. You can't go and break someone's phone, Lori's to be exact."

"But she broke her promise to me!" Lola hissed, "She will suffer for that!"

"Again, you can't break her phone." The blonde rolled his eyes at her, "Do you know how much does it cost to get a new phone…Plus, she really values it."

"That's the point!" The little girl stomped her foot down.

"Do you know there is another way to get back at her, beside destroying her phone?" Naruto said.

"Like…?" Lola narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lori really cares about her looks, right?" The blonde rubbed his chin lightly, "I happen to have some dye colors hidden in a old chest in the corner of the basement and the lock is kinda busted right now…It'll be a shame if someone take them and give Lori a bad haircut with a rainbow color. She will not wake up when it go down and she'll totally freak out so much that she'll refuse to go outside for a while. Hmm, that'll be so fun if that happened and if anyone asked, we don't have this conversation at all."

"Alright then…" Lola shared a smirk with her brother, "I'm gonna get something in the basement for a project."

"Have fun." Naruto called out, 'I better make it up to Lori later.' It was a lesser of two evils and she gotta keep her phone.

* * *

The next day at the coffeehouse, the crowd rock out to Luna's music as Naruto stand in the middle and he carefully take a sip of his soda while some people bump him around, due to the music. It was pretty a decent crowd and he can see some familiar faces from school and mutual friends. The music start to speed up until it end with a loud riff and everyone cheer for her for a while before the crowd dispel as Luna bounce over to her brother with a wide grin. "Well?" The rocker bumped her fist against his fist.

"It's really great." Naruto messed her hair up with a grin, "Everyone seems to enjoy your new lyrics."

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Luna asked him.

"I think it's pretty good." The blonde replied, "You're getting really better at this." He glanced at the amps, "Oh, do you need any help with the amps?"

"Nah, Chunk'll get them." The rocker dragged him out of the coffeehouse, sliding her left arm around his right arm as they walked. "Thank again for coming to the gig."

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned, "You're my sister and it's my job to support my sisters and lil bro in whatever they do."

"Yeah, I'm your sister." Luna muttered lowly with a tiny frown.

"Huh?" The blonde glanced at her puzzlingly, "Sorry, I don't catch it. What did you say?"

"I said do we have new episode of Dream Boat tonight?" The rocker said quickly.

"I'm not sure." Naruto hummed in deep thought, "We should check the TV guide. Who do you think will be next one to kick off?"

"Bram, he's kinda weird." Luna said, "You?"

"Like Lincoln, we both think Blaine will be next to go." The blonde shook his head, "I never have seen him wearing a shirt once…That and he seem to be way into bodybuilding. Not to mention, I don't think he was there for Karen in first place."

"Dude, you better not let Lynn know that or she'll never let you go until you change your mind." The rocker giggled at him.

"Right." Naruto gulped lightly at her statement and they chat about the show the whole way back to their house.

* * *

Later, the blonde teenage walk up the stairs and he pull the attic door open before he jump up at the explosive as it break out from Lisa and Lily's room. "Not again!" Lisa ran out of her room with coughs as the smoke floated out, "My three weeks of work, foiled by a single miscalculation!" She threw her arms up with a shout before she storm back inside her room to scavenge what left of her failed works and Naruto frown at that, that mean Lisa had not been outside for days because she would get lost herself in her work…

'And there's Lucy.' Naruto glanced at the opened room as the said sister read Vampires of Melancholia book on her bed in dark, he know that Lucy haven't been out for days. He scratch his head until an idea hit him before he smirk to himself, 'Look like I have some plans for the weekend.'

* * *

It was morning when Lisa redoing her latest experiment without any mistake and she was about to pour a drop of green chemical into the orange liquid within the breaker but she yelp out as soon as her brother kick the door open with a loud cry. "Lisa, let's hang out!" Naruto grinned at his genius sister as she juggle the vial around in air before she drop it and the vial break on the floor.

"Great…" Lisa sighed as she turned around to give Naruto a glare, "Do you have any idea what…"

"Come on, lil sis!" Naruto tossed Lisa over his shoulder without any warning before he walk down the stairs toward the front door as he hollered out, "Mom, dad! I'm taking Lisa out for the day!"

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Lisa beat his back with her fists as she cried out in protest, "MOM, DAD! TELL HIM TO LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT!"

"Have fun, you two!" Rita's voice called back.

"NOOOO!" The genius screamed out as her older brother carried her out of the house to somewhere else.

* * *

"Isn't that nice?" Naruto stood with his genius sister in front of an art exhibit within a museum, "Just you and me, spending some quality time together looking at things."

"I hate you." Lisa said flatly with crossed arms, "I hate you so much."

"Aw, lil sis, don't say like that." The chuckling blonde ruffled her hair up, "You should thank me for taking you out of the house. It's not healthy to cooped up inside all the time."

"Lucy cooped up too." The genius retorted.

"I know, that's why I'm planning to take her out tomorrow." Naruto replied before he looks down at her, "And beside, what's wrong with spending some time with your big brother?"

"Nothing." Lisa muttered, "But I have some important work to…"

"Mind off." He suddenly flicked her forehead lightly, "I bought you out here so you don't have to focus on science for once. I don't want you to become Amy Fowler."

"She is a neurobiologist and fictitious, I must mention." The genius rolled her eyes at him, "What I am doing is different and real!"

"Don't care!" Naruto suddenly picked her up before he place her on his shoulders as she held onto his head, "I'm gonna make sure you don't throw your childhood away."

"What do you mean?" Lisa raised her eyebrow as her brother walked to the different exhibit.

"The childhoods really fly by so fast and when you notice it, it will be too late for you to get it back." The blonde said, "All you will remember about your childhood are inventing things, experiments and studying stools…" He mumbled quietly, "Which remind me to break you out of this stool habit."

"So…" The genius glanced at another painting boringly before her eyes shift back to his head, "You are doing it for me? To make a memory for my childhood before it's too late for me to have one?"

"That's the plan." Naruto nodded and his genius sister rests her chin on the top of his head.

"…Thank." Lisa whispered.

"Anything for my lil sis." The teenager smirked, "After that, we're gonna get some ice cream and visit a playground."

"…Don't push it." The genius sighed, "Do you have any idea how many airborne diseases there are around playground?" She never notices an eyeroll from her brother.

* * *

"Lucy!" Naruto entered his sisters' room with a wide grin as he kicked the door open before he look around the empty room with a blink and he rub his chin with a hum. "Let's see…If I was her, where would I hide in…" He suddenly open the vent before he reach inside and grasping at empty air several times until he feel something in his hand. "Ah, get you!" He drags something out of the vent with a smirk, holding his goth sister up at arm length by her armpits. "Ready to go out?"

"Sigh." Lucy said flatly, "Please don't bring me out in the sunlight…"

"Too bad, you need some!" The blonde singsong as he carried her out like he did with Lisa yesterday, "Dad, mom, I'm taking Lucy out!"

"Sigh." The goth sister placed hand on her cheek, giving up already.

* * *

Lucy usually don't show her emotions often but she feel embarrassing right now because her brother was holding her hand as they walk across the street toward the bookstore and she yank her hand away from him gently. "Don't you think I'm too old to hold your hand?" Lucy said.

"Nah." Naruto smirked at her as he opened the bookstore's door for her, "To me, you're always my little sister…And it's my job to embarrass my cute little siblings."

"Sigh." Lucy immediately walks toward the poetry section with her brother at her back.

"Pick anything you want and I'll buy them for you." The blonde smiled down at her.

"You sure?" The goth girl looked up to him and he give her a nod before she start looking around for any interesting books, mostly gothic and dark poetry. Naruto follow her around until his phone vibrate in his pocket and he fish it out before he take a quick glance at it while keeping one eye on his sister.

" _Sup, Naruto. Back in town."_ The message read and Naruto texted into his smartphone.

" _Back at you, Jackie. Your grandpa alright?"_

" _He's chilling, thank for asking. What are you up to now?"_

" _Hanging out with Lucy at bookstore. You?"_ Naruto looked up to see his sister walking over to a comic book section before he looks back at his phone.

" _Cool. I'm just skating around for a bit and chilling. See you at school."_

Naruto pocketed his phone as he walks to find his sister before he raises his eyebrow at the sight, Lucy was engrossing in a thick book with a couple of books under her armpit and it was one of these My Little Pony book. 'I guess there are some sides to her that I don't know about...' He walked up to her side with a smile, "I don't know you like My Little Pony."

"Naruto!" Lucy let out a small squeak, surprised by his appearance as she fumble around with the book and she shove it back in the shelf. "I-I-It's not what it look like!" Her brother raised his eyebrow again at her odd behavior, it was also his first time seeing her flustered over something. "W-W-Well, I get what I want, let's go!" The goth girl tried to hide the glance she send at the book but somehow, her brother see it through.

"Alright, so that's three books." Naruto took the My Little Pony book out of the shelf before he pick Lucy's chosen books up.

"W-What?" Lucy lifted her head up to him, "But I do not like this book because it's not gothic and dark…"

"Lucy, don't try to fool me." The blonde smirked, "I saw you enjoying it very much and that's okay." He lead her up to the counter as the clerk rang them up, "I bet you enjoy it because you want a little break from your lifestyle, right?"

"How do you know?" The goth girl stared at her brother, that was the reason why she enjoy My Little Pony because it give her a break from the darkness.

"Lucky guess and…" Naruto received the bag from the clerk before he walks her out of the store, "You know how much I love playing video games."

"Yes, mostly fighting and shooter games." Lucy said, "You even have some M-rated games that you don't play until everyone is sleeping late and hide them under your bed before everyone get up." Her sentence almost causes him to trip over.

"H-How did you know about that?!" The blonde stuttered before he clear his throat, "N-Never mind, just don't tell anyone about that…Anyway…Sometime I would take a little break from the action and senseless violence by playing a couple of certain games…" He glanced around before he lean down closer to her ear, "Nintendogs and one of these Barbie games for DS."

"…Say what?" The goth girl looked up at her brother with a unseen odd look, "…Barbie?"

"It's kinda a hand-me-down from Lori." Naruto smiled sheepishly, "She thought she throw it out because she was too old for it so I keep it for myself."

"Oh." Lucy stared at him, "…Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I bet you're worrying about our sisters making fun of you if they find out about that and you're also worrying that I'm gonna tell anyone about that so I decide to let you on my little secret." He shrugged his shoulders, "So that way, if I tell them your secret and…"

"And you will go down with me because I know your secret now." The goth girl finished his sentence.

"Yup." Naruto nodded with a grin, pat her head lightly. "Now let's hit the Hot Topic store. You like that place, right?"

"Yes." Lucy followed her brother, "…Thank you for telling me and keeping our secrets."

"You don't have to thank me, we're family." The blonde chuckled, it give him a small deja vu feeling because of what he did for Lisa yesterday. The sibling wanders around for a while and they went home few hours later.

* * *

"Hey, lil bro, where you going?" Naruto asked Lincoln as the white-haired boy ran past him toward the garage.

"N-N-Nothing, I don't break something by accident and I'm not going inside to find the wood glue!" Lincoln screamed out.

"…The glue is in the top-right closet in the back." The blonde shook his head at him with a chuckle, "And you need to work on your excuse."

"T-T-T-Thank…" The white-haired boy gulped, "I-I-If you see Lynn coming home, just talk to her for a few moments!" He runs inside before he run out with glue in his hand, heading inside the house.

"Oookay…" Naruto whistled out, wondering what his little brother did this time and if he need to bail him out when it blow up in Lincoln's face.

"Naruto, Naruto!" He turned to see Lana running up to him from the mud puddle that she just made, "Are you busy tomorrow?" She hopped on her feet excitingly, "Because I want to go to the river and catch some frogs and toads! Please, please, please!"

"Sure, I'll go with you tomorrow." The blonde pushed Lana's hat down her face playfully.

"Awesome!" Lana pushed her cap up with a wide grin as she give his legs a tight hug before she run inside the house, tracking the mud and he can hear his mom crying out at the mess.

"Aw, dang!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Lynn, "Did you make some plan with Lana tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to the river for frog-hunting." He replied, "Were you going to ask me for something? Practice, tricks or watching your game?"

"N-No, I was gonna ask you if you want to hang out…Um…" Lynn crossed her arms nervously before she suddenly run inside, "Never mind, next time!"

"Next time then…" Naruto said confusingly and baffled by her action before he shrug to himself.

* * *

"And I'm gonna call the orange one, Gamakichi." Naruto pointed the orange toad out as they named each toad and frogs they caught in the river and Lana held a large green frog up to him, they were walking on the sidewalk.

"And I call him Slimey, because he's so slime!" Lana grinned a lopside grin before she put the creature back in the box as she checked each creatures, "I think that's all of them." She looked up to him, "We should do that often! That was so fun!"

"Yeah." The blonde looked at their mud-cladded clothes, "We better wash it off before we get inside or mom and dad will give us an earful."

"No way!" Lana gasped at him, "I am so not gonna wash them off!" She gestured at the mud stains, "There are perfectly good mud!"

"You and your mud." Naruto rolled his eyes at her with a light chuckle and his young sister was about to say something but they hear a startled cry ahead. "Wha…" The blonde look up to see someone flying off a skateboard toward him and they crash down together as Lana wince at the collision.

"Ooh, you okay?" The dirty sister asked her brother on the ground.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto looked up with a wince before he glances down at the groaning person on his chest, "What about you?" He never seen this person before and it's a small town. The person appears to be a teenager girl but he can't see her face, due to the loose helmet blocking her face. She wear a purple sleeveless shirt with cameo pant over her red sneakers and she seems to have a very tanned skin as if she have been spending a lot of time out under sun. He can see some purple hairs under her helmet.

"Fine, nothing like a total wipeout from a grind." The girl groaned out as she removes her helmet with a snap and she look up into his eyes. He can tell that she have some Hawaiian features and they blink at each other for a bit before she move off him and he help her up as they stand up slowly. "Sorry about that…" She said slowly, never taking her eyes off him.

"…O-Oh, it's alright!" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he stared into her black eyes, "Just some small scrapes but it's a no big deal." He coughed nervously, "So…Um…You new around here?"

"Yup, just moved here a couple days ago!" She nodded before she offers her hand up to him, "Name's Regina but everyone call me Reggie."

"Naruto." He shook her hand, "Welcome to Royal Woods."

"Thank." Reggie replied with a smile, "Do you, by any chance, go to Royal Woods High School?"

"Yeah, yeah, Third year." Naruto said, "You?"

"Same." She smiled before they hear Lana's voice.

"Naruto, why are you still holding her hand and make weird face?" Lana stared at her brother and they both realize they were still holding hands before they quickly move their hands down with a faint blush.

"My sister, Lana." He gestured at his sister quickly.

"Nice to meet you too!" Reggie said quickly.

"Hi." Lana grinned at her before she tug her brother's shirt, "Come on, we gotta go back home. I wanna put my new pets with other!"

"Oh, sure…Um…" Naruto looked back to Reggie, "Um…I-I'll see you at school?" He raised his hand lamely.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow." Reggie nodded, "Y-You can show me around if you want to…"

"Yeah, yeah, meet you at front at seven?" He muttered.

"G-Great, see you there!" She waved at him before she skate off as she sneak a few glance at him over her shoulders and Naruto did the same thing while his sister drag him in opposite direction.

Naruto has experienced something for the first time and that was his first love at first sight.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we have taken a small glimpse of Naruto's everyday life like Naruto's part-time job and his interaction with some of his siblings! Little did he know is that his life will change after his run-in with Reggie, literally!**

 **Like I said in the last chapter, there will be some characters from different media for this story.**

 **What's up with Luna and Lynn? How will Naruto deal with his first love? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flame will be send to the Loud's boiler.**


	3. Just a Friend

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **I hope the massive update of many stories will make it up for huge delay! I mentioned that I have been playing around with few programs' free trails (Which is already up so I have to make a decision if I want to pay for them monthly or not) and a lot of things happened in short time…**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Yes, it's Reggie Rocket from Rocket Power!**

 **Coldblue: 2) Nah, it's a cameo. 3) Maybe, but who know? 4) You'll find out in time.**

 **Agurra: Reggie is 16 in this story, don't worry.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Just a Friend**

* * *

Lincoln step into the kitchen with a wide yawn, taking a quick glance at his sisters as they eat their own breakfast and he join them before he notice someone missing. "Where's Naruto?" The white-haired boy asked sleepily, "Isn't he usually up by now?"

"He went out, like, a while ago." Leni tapped her chin with a tilted head, "Something about meeting."

"With who?" Luna asked curiously, "Jackie? Bobby? His boss?" Her response was just an shrug from her ditzy sister and she was about to eat her cereal again before one of her younger sisters speak up.

"Oh, I bet it's Reggie from yesterday." Lana grinned, "She's new girl and she said she go to same school with big bro. It's her first day today."

"So Naruto is going to help her out getting around at the school." Lori hummed lightly with a small shrug.

"Yeah." The tomboyish twin nodded innocently, "I hope they don't make weird faces today like yesterday."

Suddenly, everything become quiet, beside some rough coughs from choking on their food or drink, before all eyes fix onto Lana. "…E-E-Excuse me?" Lynn wiped the split milk off her chin, "W-W-What do you mean by that?!" Lana just blinks at her confusingly.

* * *

"Reggie!" Naruto waved his hand up in air as soon as he spots the new girl walking toward the high school, he was leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey!" Reggie turned to him with a wide smile, "Did I keep you wait long?"

"Nah, I got here about five minutes ago." The teenager scratches his head with a light chuckle before he check the time, "We're pretty early."

"Yeah." The new girl laughed lightly, "I guess most people are not early riser like us."

"Yup." Naruto let out another chuckle before he gesture at the entrance, "So shall we go?"

"Sure, you can show me where to get the schedule and classrooms." Reggie nodded with a smile as they start to walk together, "…How long have you been living here for?" She asked to break the ice again and to know her new crush.

"Since three." Naruto replied, "What about you? Where do you come from?"

"California." Reggie answered as the teenager boy whistled out, "Yeah, I know it's pretty far but I'm cool with it…Beside the fact that there's no beach for miles."

"Surf or you just like ocean?" He asked curiously.

"Surf, I'm pretty rad with it since my dad taught me and my little bro when we were kids." She grinned before they spot the office and the blonde point out.

"That's the office, you should get your schedule in there." Naruto said and he wait for her to receive her schedule before they resume walking around together as they chat for a bit until the first period begin.

* * *

It was already lunch time and Naruto sit down at a empty table with lunch tray before someone join him with her own tray, a platinum blonde teenager girl with a aqua streak and green eyes. "Sup, Jackie." Naruto grinned at her, "How did your quiz go?"

"Alright, I guess." Jackie shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I don't know the result until tomorrow." She gave him a smirk, "What about you? How's classes?"

"What do you think?" Naruto rolled his eyes as she laughed out, knowing that he don't like classes since he find them boring and he was about to say something but he spot Reggie. "Hey, Reggie, over here!"

"Naruto." Reggie smiled at him as she walked toward the table before she notice Jackie, "Hi, I'm Regina but you can call me Reggie."

"Jackie." The blonde girl smiled back before she gesture at Reggie's skateboard, "Sweet board. You new?"

"Thank and yeah, first day." The new girl nodded, "I ran into Naruto yesterday and he was nice enough to show me around here." She looks at Naruto with a beaming smile.

"Literally." Naruto joked and they both share laughter together as Jackie corked her eyebrow at them confusingly before he notice her expression. "She had a wipeout and happens to crash into me by accident. Nothing major."

'A wonderful accident.' Reggie giggled.

"Ah, gotcha." Jackie chuckled slightly and they start to eat their lunch, chatting a bit until the teenager boy spot one of his sisters heading for their table.

"Leni, wha…" Naruto was about to greet her but she cut him off.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Leni suddenly fussed over her brother with concern.

"What?" The teenager boy raised his eyebrow puzzlingly, "What are you talking about?"

"Lana said you got in, like, a big accident yesterday." The ditzy teenager said.

"Oh." Naruto chuckled, "It wasn't a big accident and I'm alright." He gestured at himself, "See? No bruise or anything else."

"You sure?" Leni asked and he give her a nod. "Phew, I was so totally worried, like, all morning." She hugged him, "I gotta join my girlfriends, see you after school." She quickly gives Jackie a short wave as she head for her table.

"See you later." Naruto replied before he turns back to his friends with a small chuckle.

"Who's that?" Reggie asked curiously.

"Leni, my sister." He grinned at her and the new girl release her breath secretly.

"One of ten sisters." Jackie nudged Naruto's side with her elbow, "For now."

"Really?" Naruto deadpanned at her, "Right now after Lily? I mean it have been about a year now…"

"I won't be so shocked if your mom is gonna have another baby at the end of this year…" The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "Neither if it will be another girl."

"Wait, wait." Reggie blinked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Ten sisters?!"

"Yeah, I have ten sisters and one little brother." Naruto chuckled at her reaction as he fished his phone out and he shows her a picture of his family, all sitting on the sofa. "And before you ask…Everyone's all related by blood and I'm only adopted."

"Oh…" The tanned girl muttered with widened eyes as she looked at the picture, she don't know what to say right now. "…I never meet someone who comes from a large family…Or if anyone has this many siblings. I can't imagine what life would be like with a very large family."

"Loud." Jackie smirked, drawing out a loud chuckle from Naruto.

"What?" Reggie looked between them confusingly.

"Mine and family's last name is Loud." Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" The new girl looked at her crush, receiving a nod from him.

"Really." Naruto gave her his school id to confirm and Reggie just shakes her head at the new info.

"Wow, just wow." Reggie muttered.

"That's what I thought at the first time when I heard that Naruto was gonna have another sister about ten years ago then I get used to it." Jackie said and they kept chatting about his family before the topic shift to something else for the rest of the lunch time.

* * *

"She seems to be cool." Jackie said to Naruto as they walked together after school, "Extreme sport and all these gnarly stories. I mean, I do skate but not to extreme like her."

"Yeah, she's awesome." Naruto grinned widely, "We should invite her and show her few of our hanging spots." Reggie can't join them today because she still has a lot of things to unpack with her family, that kinda bummed him out but he can understand that.

"Yup." The blonde girl bobbed her head. It wasn't long enough until they reach his house and she follow him in, dumping her backpack at the front door as they enter the living room and Naruto turn the game system on before he toss her second controller. "What game are we playing this time?"

"Street Fighter." He replied as he sat down next to her, "Until you want to play something else?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it." Jackie glanced around with shrugging shoulders as they started to playing the game, "How long do you think until it get less quiet?"

"About…" Naruto muttered right before they hear the slamming door, following by rapid footsteps. "Now."

"Hello, Jackie." Rita smiled at the said girl, "How are your family? I heard about your grandpa."

"Family's fine." Jackie raised her hand up in a wave, "It was nothing, just a little slip but he's okay."

"That's good." Rita nodded, "You're going to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, but thank." Jackie answered and Rita nod at that before she joins her husband in the kitchen.

"Jackie! Naruto!" Lana hopped up and down excitingly as soon as she ran up to the sofa, "Can I play you next?"

"Sure, after I win this one." Naruto chuckled at her.

"You mean, after I whoop your butt?" Jackie rolled her eyes with a tiny smirk, she should say ass but there was some young children around and she don't want to risk the chance of Lily picking it up.

"Pfft, we'll see." The blonde boy elbowed her playfully and Lana climbs up onto the sofa, between them as they play the game. It ends in Jackie's victory and Naruto hand the controller to the tomboyish twin with a groan.

"Told you." The blonde skater giggled.

"Wait until I get my turn." Naruto muttered, earning a snort from her and he watch the game as Jackie take it easy on Lana by not using any special moves.

"Yo, Naruto!" Luna entered the house excitingly, "Wanna hear a new…" Her sentence dropped as soon as she sees Jackie and her mouth clamped into a tight line.

"Hey, Luna." Jackie waved goodheartedly, "Sup?"

"Nothing much, Jackie." The rocker muttered, her bitter tone went unheard by all. She never like Jackie since day one when Naruto bring his new best friend, Jackie, from kindergarten over for sleepover.

"What were you gonna ask me about?" The blonde boy asked.

"Oh, do you wanna hear a new jam I come up with?" Luna said.

"Sure, after dinner?" Naruto grinned as Lana handed the controller back to him after she lose, "I'm going with Blanka."

"Cheater." Jackie teased him.

"I promise not to spam electricity…" The blonde boy nudged her playfully, "Much."

"Ugh…" Luna stomped up to her room as she muttered quietly under her breath, "Stupid childhood friend…Hogging…" The best friends battled each other for hours, also sharing their turn with his siblings, until Jackie leave after she said bye to his parents.

* * *

"Remember, girls, tomorrow is 'Bring your daughters to work' day." Lynn Sr. reminded his daughters with a wide grin, "So you all better get up early tomorrow morning."

"Alright!" Lynn Jr. pumped her fist, "I can't wait for the chair race!"

"And the donuts!" Luan grinned widely, "I was on a diet, but I donut care anymore!"

"Good one!" The father laughed while the rest of the family just either roll their eyes or groan at the joker.

"Dad, can I go with you tomorrow?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Lincoln, it's bring your _daughter_ to work day." Lynn Sr. shook his head, "Sorry again."

"That sucks…" The white-haired boy's head hang down with a disappointing groan and Rita feel sorry for him before she get a idea.

"You know, it's not fair that you should have to miss out on take your daughter to work day." Rita said.

"Really?" Lincoln pulled an wig out of nowhere with a lipstick.

"…Do you carry these in your pant all day?" Naruto asked his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know when you need them." Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"So I'm officially making tomorrow 'Take your son to work' day." Their mother nodded, "I'm taking you with me." She turned to her older son, "Do you want to come with us tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I already made some plans." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "I promised Reggie that I'll show her around the town."

"Reggie?" The parent look up to him before Rita speaks, "Is she from your school or…?"

"Yeah, she's new to the town and we met yesterday." The blonde boy can't help but to give them a widened grin, "She's pretty awesome."

"So you're going to hang out with her?" Lynn Sr. chuckled as his blonde son responded with a nod, "Just you and her?" Another nod, "Oh, Rita, our boy is having his first date." Naruto choked on his water as soon as he takes a sip and there was a sound of plates cracked in pieces.

"Oh, how exciting!" Rita clapped her hands, "What is she like? Have you picked your clothes out for your date?"

"Dad, mom!" Naruto blushed embarrassingly, "It's not a date! We're just hanging out as a friend!"

"We know." The laughing parent said at same time.

"Reggie?" Lincoln turned his head to the wall, "I wonder who's Reggie and why Naruto is acting a little weird?"

"We should never have watch Truman Show with him." Lynn Sr. whispered to his wife.

"He'll outgrow it…" Rita whispered back, "I think."

* * *

The very next day, Naruto guide Reggie into the market street and he point some place out for her. "These are good place to buy some fresh organic vegetables, homemade things, and cheap clothes." He smiled at her.

"Gotcha." Reggie smiled back, "It might help my family out with the money in long run."

"They do." Naruto nodded, "My parent save so much money from shopping here."

"Oh, right." She nearly smacked her forehead, "I just forget about your large family."

"That's okay, you just know a while ago." He chuckled lightly before he coughs lightly, "So…Can I ask you what make your family move here?"

"Well, my dad is trying to start up a Shore Snack franchise, a restaurant with board shop, and we have about three of them now." Reggie glanced at some stores, "Right now, I bet he is checking in with some realtors for any land plot or buildings. In other word, we're here because of job and that's it."

"That sounds pretty cool." Naruto hummed in thought, "And how do you and your family take it about moving here away from California?"

"My mom and I'm kinda okay with it." She shrugged her shoulders, "But Otto, my little brother, doesn't take it pretty well." He nodded to her in understanding, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, shoot." He grinned.

"Um, what's it like to have many sisters and one brother?" Reggie asked lamely, she want to know him more but she don't know where to start since it's her first time to have a crush.

"It's kinda hard to find right words for it…" Naruto rubbed his chin, "…Chaos, but in a good way. When I was little, it was pretty tough for me because I really don't understand girls at all and I still do." He chuckled together with her, "And I did have hard time with their names…" He noticed her puzzled expression, "All of my sisters and brother's name start with L because of my parents and some names are almost same…Luna and Luan."

"Oh, wow." Her eyes widened, "I can see that."

"Yeah." He laughed, "But I got used to it after few years and I pick up some tricks here and there. I honestly can't imagine myself with a small family and I'm very thankful to be taken into a large family like mine."

Reggie glanced at him with a small smile as she grasp her hands behind her back, "Is that so? Mind telling me a bit about your siblings?"

"Sure, let me start with Lori, my big sister…" Naruto started to talk about his family while he ask her about her family and it went on for a while until they both witness Lincoln drag down the street by a horse, screaming his head off.

"…Was that your little brother?" She asked.

"Yup." He deadpanned, shaking his head at the sight.

"Shall we do something?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. That is not first time it happened with him…" He paused, "…And that isn't the craziest thing that he does, beside some of my sisters." They resumed their tour of the town.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto walked into the house right before Lynn suddenly tackle him with a wide grin.

"Naruto!" The tomboy looked up to her big brother, "Wanna hear about what I did at dad's workplace?"

"Sure, I'll love to." He messed her hair up playfully.

"Welcome home, Naruto, how was your date?" Their father peeked out of the kitchen with a teasing smirk.

"I-I-It's not a date, dad!" Naruto stuttered with a blush, "I told you yesterday, I was giving Reggie a tour!"

"Then why is your face red?" Lynn Sr. teased.

"Shut up!" The blonde boy turned his head away out of embarrassment.

"When will we meet your girlfriend?" Rita's voice asked from the living room as the mother carries the dirty laundry.

"M-M-Mom!" Naruto cried out, not noticing a twitch of Lynn's eyebrow or her gritting teeth.

"What?!" Lola skidded to the hallway on top of the stair, "Naruto have a girlfriend?" She bounced up and down excitingly, "Oh, oh! What is she like? Is she pretty? Nice?"

"Is it Jackie?" Lori asked, "Or this new girl, Reggie?"

"No, I don't…" The blonde boy was about to say something but he got cut off as soon as Lincoln come down the stair.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked confusingly.

"Naruto have a girlfriend." Lana hollered from the living room, overhearing everything.

"Really?" He looked up to his only brother with a blink.

"She's no…" Naruto attempted again but once again, someone cut him off.

"I have hard time believing that he has a girlfriend." Lisa said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey!" The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at his genius sister, "Why is it hard to believe that I have…Wait, I do no…"

"Don't he already have girlfriend?" Leni asked, coming into the living room confusingly. "Us and Jackie?"

"No, no, girlfriends have different meaning when it comes to opposing genders." Lisa explained to her ditzy sister, "Jackie is his best friend…With a good chance of becomes his girlfriend…" Naruto was about to say something but…

"NARUTO DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Lynn shouted loud and almost everyone jumped up at angry tomboy's shout. "He said he doesn't!"

"Um, what she said." Naruto scratched his head.

"Dang, and I was hoping to set up a double date." Lori looked at some texts from her phone as her adopted brother rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Come on, let's go outside and play catch." Lynn dragged her brother out with a grumble.

* * *

"So, mind telling me what it was about back there?" Naruto asked Lynn after few tossing as he catches the baseball.

"What are you talking about?" Lynn asked, catching the ball from him.

"You know, you losing your cool when they pester me about…" He explained.

"Because they won't let it up or let you say anything about it." The tomboy threw the ball back to him, cutting him off in process. "It just ticks me off."

"But they were just teasing, just something that we always do all the time." Naruto replied, "So why were you mad about them teasing me? Usually, you always get mad when your team lose or when one of us mess up."

"Because I…" Lynn caught the ball before she pause for a moment then throw it back to him, "Just because."

"Alright then." He shrugged his shoulders, tossing it back to her. He decide not to push it or it will blow up in his face big time, he had experienced them too many time with his sisters when he was little and he don't want to experience it again. They can be so scary when they get angry.

* * *

It was late at night when Leni wake up, sitting up and she quietly walk out of her room. Her eyes darting everywhere as she pull the attic door open before she climb up into her brother's room and she tiptoeing toward her brother's bed. "N-Naruto, are you up?" Leni poked Naruto's side few time, drawing a sleepily groan from him as he roll on his back with a groggily blink.

"Leni?" Naruto mumbled, "What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked and her brother just flips part of his blanket over as a greenlit signal. "Thank." She crawls in and they just lie there for a moment until Naruto speak up.

"Bad dream?" He asked as Leni confirmed it with a hum, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah." Leni placed her arms around his body with a shaking head, "I'm okay now because you're here."

Naruto chuckled sleepily, "Alright then…You know you're kinda too old for that? Sleeping with your brother each time you have a bad dream."

"Is that bad thing?" She asked.

"No, just…" He waved his hand up in air lazily, "Ah, forget it. Go to sleep, it's too late now."

"Okay, love you." Leni snuggled to his side happily.

"Love you too, sis." Naruto pecked the top of her head and he slowly go back to sleep, his sister snore on top of his chest.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, Naruto have been helping Reggie around and we have met Naruto's best friend, Jackie! Plus, we have seen how few of his family members react to the news and some of them have teased him about it.**

 **Will Naruto and Reggie's relationship change? Or will it be with someone else like Jackie? Why doesn't Luna like Jackie? Why does Lynn get mad? What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


	4. The Weekend

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Weekend**

* * *

It was morning already when Lynn exited her room with a yawn and she glance at the stair to Naruto's room, only to freeze as soon as she see Leni come down with a joyful hum. The tomboy instantly zoom up to her older sister, "Leni, why were you in his room? Waking him up? Is he up there?"

"Nah, he went downstairs, like, a while ago." Leni smiled at her sister innocently, "I just had a nightmare. Naruto's nice enough to let me sleep with him for a night." She walk toward the bathroom with a smile and Lynn glance between the ditzy sister and Naruto's room for a bit before she let out a sigh, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"Ah, don't you love it when schools are closed on holiday?" Lincoln walked down the stairs with comic books under his arm into the living room where all his siblings sit around, doing their own business. "But I wish it's not raining right now." He looked out the window with a grumble as the rain pour down hard.

"Ramen should be ready by now." Naruto checked time before he go to the kitchen to get his ramen cup.

"In a couple more hours, this mud will be perfect to play in!" Lana rubbed mud all over her face happily, her baby sister was crying and Lori was busy flirting with Bobby on her phone.

"Hey, guys, why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke?" Luan giggled as she folded the laundry, "'Cause it always come out clean!" She laughed out loud and Lynn rolled her eyes at the joke as she bounced basketball off the wall.

"I bloody love this song!" Luna listened to a song on her radio, "Sing it like you mean it, Mick!" She screamed out as soon as Lucy poke her head out of the fireplace, "BLIMEY!"

"I'm trying to write here." Lucy deadpanned.

Lola looks into her compact mirror lovely until she notice Lincoln stripping down to his underwear before she spin around with a cry, "GROOOOOSS!"

"What?" Lincoln raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpant?!" The princess wannabe shouted at him.

"'Cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting." The white-haired boy explained before he shake his rear at disgusted princess wannabe, "And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comics. Now, scootch!" He jumped onto the sofa, causing Lola to leap off onto the armrest with disgusted expression.

"It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!" Lola groaned.

"Me annoying?!" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her, "You can't look away from the mirror for five seconds!"

"LIES!" The princess wannabe shouted at the reflection of her mirror before she stow it away with a sheepish grin.

"And Lori, would it kill you not to talk to Bobby all the time?" The white-haired boy spin to his oldest sister.

"I do not talk to Bobby all the time!" Lori scoffed before she speak into her phone, "Do I, Bobby?"

"And Lisa, you always do your weird poop studies!" Lincoln started to point out each habits of his sisters before he suddenly point at his older brother as soon as he come back with a ramen cup, "And Naruto! What is with you and Ramen?! You kept worshipping and eat a cup every day!"

"Did I miss something?" Naruto blinked confusingly as he glanced at his siblings, "And what's wrong with worshipping the food of gods and goddesses?"

"You guys couldn't last ten minutes without doing your annoying things!" The young boy scoffed with hands on his hip.

"We could last longer than you!" Lori muttered.

"I bet you couldn't!" Lincoln retorted.

"Oh, really?" Lola smirked as soon as a idea strike her, "Care to make it a little more interesting? If we can stop doing our things longer than you can stop doing yours, then you have to give up reading in your underwear…" She raised her fist up in air, "FOREVER!"

"Yeah!" Most of the sisters supported her idea.

"Hold it!" Lincoln held his hands up at them with narrowed eyes, "What's in it for me?"

"If you win, we'll never complain about your butt cooties again." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" The white-haired boy nodded with crossed arms before he pull an underwear catalog out as he opening it up, "But if I beat you, you also have to buy me these beauties…" His index finger tapped against the picture of red underwear, "Pure cotton, two thousand thread count, non-binding elastic. I'll just call them my victory undies!"

The girls huddle up right away with whispers as Naruto look between them, "What's wrong with having a habit? I mean, that's how we a…"

"Deal!" Lola cut him off, staring into Lincoln's eyes with fire.

"Great!" Lincoln smirked smugly, "So, if I have to read my comics with my clothes on, Lola can't look in the mirror…" The said girl closed her compact mirror with shock expression, "Luna can't speak in a British accent…" The rocker smacks her hand on her mouth and Lana run toward the front door with an exciting cry. "Lana can't play in the mud…"

"Dang it…" Lana turned away from the door dejectedly.

"Lori can't talk to Bobby." The white-haired boy kept speaking as Lori hang up on Bobby nervously, "Leni can't say 'like'. Lucy can't pop up and scare people…" The said girl slowly back her head into the fireplace, "Lisa have to give up her weird studies."

"Forget me, science." Lisa whispered.

"Luan can't tell bad joke." Lincoln looked at each girls, "Lynn can't turn everything into a sport. Lily can't cry…"

"But she's a baby." Naruto muttered to himself, slowly bring the noodle to his mouth.

"And Naruto can't have a ramen!" The young boy thrust his finger at him.

"Make me…" The blonde boy stuck his tongue out at him before Lola suddenly grab his cup and dump it into the trash. "NOOOO!" Naruto knelt over the trashcan with a wail, "MY PRECIOUS, ALL GONE!" He cried to the ceiling with his fists up, "RAMEN!"

"Deal!" The girls repeated to their young brother.

"Pants up, buddy boy." Lola grinned evilly.

"Okay, competition…" Lincoln pulled his pant up, "Start…" He put his shirt back on, "NOW!"

"Wait, like, I wasn't clear on the rules." Leni spoke up puzzlingly.

"Leni, you can't…" Lori deadpanned, "Say…Like!"

"Oh, got it." The ditzy girl grinned.

"Okay, competition starts now." The young boy rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm, like, totally gonna win this." Leni smiled, just eliminated herself right off the bat and her sisters shook their heads with groans.

Nice going." Lucy popped out of nowhere and several girls jumped up with yelps. "Dang it."

"Come on, ladies, stay focused!" Lola threw her hands up annoyingly.

"Two down." Lincoln chortled, "I can practically smell those victory undies…" He paused for a moment, "Wait! Let me rephrase that!"

"Sound like someone just shart himself." Naruto whispered under his breath, still depressed over the loss of his ramen and Luan laugh out loud, overheard him.

* * *

About an hour went by and everyone was lazing around, attempting to not think about their habits. "See?" Lola applied her makeup poorly, "I don't even need a mirror to put my makeup on." She sends a smug glance at her brother, "Comfy over there, Lincoln?"

"Yep…" Lincoln readjusted his seat uncomfortable, "Just about…To dive…UGH…Into my comics…AGH!"

"I'm gonna turn TV on." Naruto clicked the remote with a sigh as Lola tried her best to keep her sisters from doing their habits, he really wants to eat his ramen.

"Herdie, verdie, verdie." Luna said as Lola ordered Lana, the tomboyish twin was acting like a dog with a whine. "Easy peasy, I just svitched to Svedish. Ja?" The rocker grabbed Lori's phone as soon as it rang again, "I vill take dat, ja?"

"No, you von't!" Lori grabbed her phone as they started to have a tug-of-war with phone, "Dah, I mean won't! GIMMIE!" During their wrestling, the girls accidently kick the laundry basket over and Lynn watch on as a ball of socks bounce away in a slow motion.

"B-Basket…" Lynn stuttered, "Ball…"

"DON'T DO IT!" Several girls noticed the tomboy's expression as they tried to stop her, "DON'T DO IT!"

Lynn grab the sock before she chuck it into the basket, "TWO POINT!" She throw more sock bundles inside in rapid motive, "TWO POINT! TWO POINT! TWO POOOOOINT! YAAAAAY-OH!"

" _Today is RAMEN COMPETITION!"_ The voice spoke from the television screen as colorful ads pop all over it, _"Everyone is welcomed to join, no need for sign up!"_

"Ramen?" Naruto perked his head up with a whisper.

" _Do you want to know how much ramen you can eat in just two hours?"_ The voice spoke, _"All ramen you can eat!"_

"All I can eat?" The blonde boy whispered shakily as his sisters scattered for the remote.

" _If you eat ramen the most, you will be crown as Ramen king and receive a free lifetime supply of Ramen!"_ The voice spoke, _"Here at this location!"_ It show the location of a restaurant, which is in the town.

"Free supply of Ramen?" Naruto whispered with shaky eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Lola screamed but it was too late as her brother ran out of the house.

"RAMEN!" The blonde screamed out under the rainfall.

"LORI!" Bobby ran toward Loud's house, "Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey, Bobby!" They ran past each other toward their destinations.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto returned to the house with a golden crown and a satisfied smile on his face as he release a small burp. "Two hundred and fifty-four bowls and a free supply of ramen on its way…" Naruto grinned, "Not a bad day for me." It would save a lot of money for his parents. "So what did I mi…"

"SMELL 'EM!" Lola rubbed the underwear all over Lincoln's face on the floor, wearing a joker-like makeover and Naruto just stare at them for a moment before he walk toward the bathroom. "SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!"

"Guess I missed out on a lot of things." The blonde boy muttered to himself, entering the bathroom and it wasn't long enough until he hear the girls' cheers.

"LILY WON!" The girls cheered.

"NO!" Lincoln's voice screamed out.

"Sound like it's over." Naruto muttered to himself, "…Better remember to ask Lori for a quick recap." He walked out of the bathroom, nearly bump into Lola but he manages to catch his balance.

"Naruto, can you make a call for me?" Lola asked him out of blue, holding the catalog up to him. "I want to make an order…Oh, and can you pay for it for me?"

"Sure." The blonde boy chuckled as he took the catalog from her, "What do you want to buy…" He paused for a few moments before he give her a funny look, "…Underwear?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, there was a knocking at the front door and Luan approach it. "Who's there?" She asked with a beaming smile.

"Delivery man." The person answered.

"Delivery man who?" Luan asked.

"Come on, kid, it's raining!" The delivery man half-shouted.

"That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery." The joker skipped away with a laughter and Lincoln decide to answer the door.

"Package for…" The annoying delivery man handed him a small package, "Lincoln Loud." The said boy opens the box up to see…

"My victory undies!" Lincoln gasped in shock, "I don't get it!"

"We didn't order it for you." Lori replied confusingly.

"I did." Lola admitted.

"But he lost the bet!" Almost all of her sisters yelled.

"Come on, you guys, we clearly can't give up our things." The princess wannabe looked to her white-haired brother, "Why should Lincoln have to give up his? We should accept each other's habits…Even if some of them are really, really gross." Slowly, the girls start to accept it and Lincoln pulled Lola into a hug.

"Thank you!" The white-haired boy sniffed, "They're almost too nice to wear…But not that nice!" He runs off to put his new underwear on.

"I'm glad you learn a lesson from that." Naruto messed Lola's hair up before he look out though the window, only to raise his eyebrow at the sight. "…Why is Bobby chasing a chicken across the road?" The girls quickly peek out to see Bobby chasing the chicken around in the rain.

"Chicken, come back!" Bobby cried, "Why did you cross the road?!"

"That's your boyfriend." Lisa gave Lori a deadpan stare.

* * *

Friday have come by so quick and Naruto step outside to get some fresh air until he hear Lincoln's voice, causing him to look up to see Lincoln with Cycle in front of a pink bike with basket. "But I definitely can't ride it!" Lincoln gestured at the bike embarrassingly, "It's embarrassing!"

"Hey, look!" Clyde pointed at the girly plate, "Lori even got you a personalized plate!" He sighed dreamily, "She's so thoughtful."

"Uh, yeah…" The white-haired boy muttered awkwardly and Naruto just shake his head at them from the pouch with a light chuckle. He would watch on as three boys on bikes show up and tease Lincoln for the girly bike before Lincoln lie about it, which seems to backfire on him as soon as one of the kids told him to bring his 'sick' bike to the meeting spot.

'I sure luck out on hand-me-down.' Naruto walked over to his frantic brother and his best friend as an light blub goes off in his head, "Hey, bro, mind if I borrow this bike for a bit?"

"G-Go ahead." Lincoln waved it off absentmindedly, still worried over his lies.

"Lincoln, what are you gonna do?" Clyde asked worriedly as Naruto carried the bike to the garage, "You don't have a sick bike!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Lynn rode by them on a mountain bike as she pull a wheelie with a cheer and Lincoln get an idea…A bad idea.

"Hi, Naruto!" Lynn placed her bike in the garage with a wide grin as Naruto put the girly bike up on the woodshop, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, doing a little work on it for little bro." Naruto gestured at the bike, "Wanna help?"

"Nah, football game is gonna be on in a couple minutes and I don't want to miss play-by-play." The tomboy shook her head as she leave the garage, "I'll help you as soon as the game is over!"

"Alright!" The blonde teenage hollered back before he turn back to the bike, never notice that his little brother just stole Lynn's bike. After a while, Naruto look around the garage after he finished removing basket and tassels from the bike. "Hmm, okay…" He scratched his head, "Where would dad put paint can at?"

"Naruto, is that you?" A voice called out, causing him to turn around to see Reggie at the sidewalk.

"Reggie?" Naruto blinked few times before he gives her a wide grin, "What's up?"

"Just skating around until I saw you in the garage." Reggie looked at his house, "You live here?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"So..." Reggie hummed before she tilt her head toward the bike on the woodshop, "What are you doing with the bike over there?"

"Oh, I'm fixing it up for my little bro." Naruto looked over his shoulder, "It's a hand-me-down from Lori and Lincoln doesn't take it pretty well because…"

"Gotcha." The tanned skater laughed lightly, "Want some help?"

"Sure, I'll like that." The blonde teenager scratched his head, "We need to find a grey paint can, can you check over there?"

"Yeah." Reggie walked over to other side and they look around until she find the paint can before they start to work on the bike, which end pretty quickly. "Now we have to wait until the paint dry off."

"Yup, thank for the help." Naruto smiled at her, "I appreciate that."

"Hey, you helped me find my way around town other day." The skater smiled back, "It's at least I can do."

"Uh, say…" The blonde teenager scratched his head, "I'm planning to go to see a movie today, do you want to join me? Popcorn and soda on me."

"Sure!" Reggie answered quickly before she clear her throat embarrassingly with a faint blush, "Eh, I mean, I love to. What movie is it?"

"Split, I heard it's pretty good." Naruto said as they walk out of the garage, "You okay with this kinda movie?"

"Yeah, I can take it." The skater shrugged her shoulders, "After Saw and Hostel, everything seems not to be scary to me."

"Don't remind me…" He shuddered with paled face, "This scene from Hostel still haunt me to this day…"

"You mean the one with dog…" Reggie winced as soon as Naruto nodded to her, "Good thing that the gore fad has passed a while ago."

"Yeah, it was pretty too much for me." Naruto said and they chat about movies the whole way to the theatre.

* * *

"Wanna sit over there?" Naruto gestured at seats in back with his head, due to the fact that he was carrying snacks and soda.

"Yeah." Reggie nodded before they take their seats, adjusting around to make themselves comfortable. "…Hey, can I ask you a question?" She tossed some popcorn into her mouth.

"Shoot." He nodded.

"Um, i-i-is that a date?" She asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"O-Oh, um…" Naruto gulped nervously as he rubbed his nose, "I-It can be a date if you want it to be?" It was pretty quiet until she breaks the silence.

"Then it's a date." Reggie smiled, fidgeted with her pant legs.

"Yes, it's a date." He laughed nervously with a blush before he offer her his crunch bit box, "Crunch?"

"Sure." She took some and they watch the movie as soon as it starts to play, Naruto's hand somehow ends up on top of Reggie's hand and she doesn't mind it at all.

* * *

"That was pretty good than I thought." Naruto walked out with Reggie as soon as the movie ended, "Now I guess we have to go through more flops until Night come out with good one."

"I bet about ten or so." Reggie giggled before she check the time on her phone, "Oh, it's almost dinner time for me. I gotta go."

"Alright, see y…" He said, only to get cut off when Reggie surprised him with a kiss to his cheek.

"You have my numbers, text me tonight." Reggie blushed at her action before she skate off with a wave and Naruto wave back with a dumbfounded expression, a goofy grin slowly form on his face.

"…YES!" He cheered to himself, drawing some looks from the bystanders and he blushed out of embarrassment. "S-Sorry!" He raced back to his home to escape from the embarrassment moment.

* * *

Naruto walk through the front door with a cheesy smile and Lynn race up to him with a trophy excitingly. "Check it out, bro!" Lynn presented the trophy to him, "I just won the bike stunt competition! But guess what? I have to use another bike from the garage, which you fixed up, because you can't believe what Lincoln did early…"

"Good for you." Naruto messed her hair up absentmindedly, still keeping a cheesy grin on his face. "Glad your team won the game…"

"Huh?" The tomboy looked up to him oddly, "Um, no, I got my trophy from the…" Naruto just walk past her toward the stair, "Naruto?"

"Hiya, Naruto!" Luan appeared at his side, "Do you know…"

"Great joke, sis." He said happily.

"…But I didn't say the punchline…" The joker stared at him oddly as he walked past her like he did with Lynn, "Or even say a joke."

"Check it o…" Luna pop out of her room with a guitar and she was about to rip it up but Naruto threw a point gesture at her.

"Great jam." Naruto said dreamily.

"Dude, I don't start my jam!" The rocker traded odd glance with her sisters.

"Na-na!" Lily crawled toward him with a giggle and Naruto pick her up, showering her face with light peck as the baby giggle at his action.

"Yes, Lily, it's a wonderful day." The blonde boy grinned at his baby sister happily and he put her down before he climb up into his room.

"…What's wrong with big dude?" Luna asked confusingly and her young sisters just shrugged their shoulders at her, baffled by Naruto's odd behavior.

* * *

Couple hours later, Rita knock Naruto's door after she came home from her work and her daughters just told her that Naruto have been acting a little weird than usual today. "Naruto, sweetie, can I come in?"

"Go ahead." Naruto's voice answered and the mother climb up into his room. Rita walk up to her son, who was lying on his bed as he toss ball up in air over and over with a cheesy grin on his face. "What's up?"

"You tell me." Rita raised her eyebrow at him for a few moments before she somehow figure it out after noticing his happy expression but she don't know what it was "Did something good happened today?"

"Well…" Naruto catch the ball in midair, "I had a date today and it was good…" His cheesy grin widened, "Really good."

"Oh, Naruto, I'm happy for you!" Rita nearly squealed at the news, "How did it happen?! What did you do? With who?"

"It just happened just like that." He grinned with a shrug, "We went to a movie and that's it. I just texted her a while ago and we just set up another date."

"That's good." The mother nodded, "Who is it and when will we meet your girlfriend?"

"Reggie and isn't it too soon to call her my girlfriend?" Naruto blushed.

"Oh, this new girl you told us about another day?" Rita hummed, it seems like they were moving too fast but again, teenagers were like that…Lori and Bobby is one of examples.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Interesting." The mother hummed again before she get up, "Anyway, dinner is ready in five minutes. We're having streaks."

"Be down there." Naruto replied as his mother leave his room.

* * *

"Is Naruto okay?" Lynn Sr. asked his wife, mashing the potatoes in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's fine." Rita smiled at him, "Just enthusiastic about his date today."

"Oh?" Her husband turned his head to her, "He had a date? How did it go?"

"According to him, it was really goooood." She smirked.

"Who was his date?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Reggie." Rita replied and at same time, Lincoln comes up to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"So she's his girlfriend now or…?" The husband glanced over his shoulder again.

"Well, Naruto said it's just one date so…" His wife said before their young son cut her off.

"Naruto have a girlfriend?" Lincoln said loudly, look away from the refrigerator with a blink. His voice carries over throughout the house, due to the echo and it seems to set off a chain of reactions. There were several sounds of thumps, thuds and something break down.

"Um, kinda." Rita said as the parents glanced up at the ceiling, hoping that their daughters don't break something that they might have to pay or fix again. "They have been on one date and your brother said it's pretty soon to be a couple because of that. I guess we'll know when he goes on another date with her later." Her eyes shift back to Lincoln, "Anyway, Lincoln, can you please set some plates up at the kiddies table? Thank you."

"Ugh…" Lincoln groaned to himself quietly, he don't want to sit at the kiddies table!

* * *

It was too quiet when everyone sit down for dinner and Naruto can't put a finger on it as he cut his streak, glancing at his sides puzzlingly. Some of his sisters stare at him as if he did something wrong while the rest just eat their dinner quieter than usual and the blonde boy lean his head over to his older sister. "Um, Lori, did something happened?" Naruto whispered.

"Dunno, it was like that when I get home from my date with Bobby." Lori responded with a shrug.

"Speaking of date, Naruto." The said boy turned to his tomboyish sister, "How was your _date_ with a _girlfriend_?" There was something in her tone but no one can tell what it was.

"It turns out pretty great." Naruto smiled, he just heard Lincoln's voice early since the house have thin walls. "And she's not my girlfriend…I'll ask her next time when I see her at school." He nearly jumps off his chair when his tomboyish sister breaks the plate by stabbing her fork into the streak harder.

"Whoops, slipped a bit there." Lynn muttered with a twitching eyebrow as she picks the plate pieces up, "I'll clean up and get new one."

"Wait, you got a date today?" Lori draw Naruto's attention away from her sister, "Who?"

"Reggie." He answered and the oldest sister starts to ask him some questions about the date, attempting to set up a double date.

"Ugh! STOP!" No one knows who just groan out loud, due to the noise from kitchen drowning the owner's voice out but some assume it was Lincoln.

* * *

Sunday morning, Lincoln wakes up excitingly as he turns to face the wall with a grin. "Ah, Sunday mornings." He jumped off his bed as he started to dance, "My homework's done, my chores are complete, and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom!"

"Rise and shine, kids!" Rita's voice called out, "We're going to Aunt Ruth's today! YAAAY!"

"A-A-Aunt Ruth's?" Lincoln stuttered, "Today? NOOOO!" He sobbed to himself as he remembered the horror until he gets an idea. "Wait…That's it!"

* * *

"It looks like you, me and dad today." Naruto hold his giggling baby sister up in air, "You ready for a whole day of fun time with big bro?"

"Na-na!" Lily clapped her hands together happily.

"Naruto, guess what?" Rita poked her head out of her bedroom.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back and he wonders why his dad looks like he's in despair.

"Lincoln will help you babysit Lily while your father is visiting Aunt Ruth for once." His mother smiled.

"That's great." The blonde boy grinned, trying to hold his snicker back because he know that his dad don't like Aunt Ruth very much.

"Naruto is lucky than us." Lincoln whispered to the wall out of slight, "I was told that Aunt Ruth never like Naruto so that's why he always stay home to help babysitting like all the time."

"Son, if something happens to me while I'm there…" Lynn Sr. whispered to his oldest son, "Please make sure you get my body before the cats eat it!"

"Relax, dad." Naruto chuckled with a headshake, "Nothing bad will happen over there."

"That's what they always said…" The father muttered in despair.

* * *

"Say bye-bye." Naruto moved Lily's arm in a wave motion as the car pull out, heading to Aunt Ruth's before he turn to Lincoln, "Okay, it's time for her feed. Wanna feed Lily, lil bro?"

"Sure!" Lincoln take Lily from his brother, "Leave it to me! When you see how good I am with her, you'll want me to help you out more than dad."

"Suuuure, and you don't have to visit Aunt Ruth again." Naruto chuckled, already figured it out.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Lincoln laughed nervously as he put Lily in her highchair, "I thought it's quite a shame that dad doesn't get to see Au…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." The blonde boy ruffed his little brother's hair up, "But you know, if you can do it then who'll stop our sisters from doing the same thing?" Lincoln froze, "Yeah, that's right. Because of your idea, they'll do the same and you're still visiting Aunt Ruth like a shuffle route."

"…Dang it." The young boy groaned, "Dang it."

"Lin!" Lily laughed at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Lincoln sighed at his baby sister with a smirk before he start to trying feed her, "Here come the airplane…" The baby knock the food back to him, "Oh, come on! Look, it's yummy!"

'I'll let him figure it out.' Naruto crossed his arms with a chuckle as he watch them and it took Lincoln many attempts until he finally feed her.

"Poo-poo!" Lily cooed and Lincoln paled right away.

"I'll change her diaper." His big brother have come to his rescue before he look down at him with a smile, "You can go and hang out with Clyde if you want to."

"Really?!" Lincoln looked up to him with a happy gasp, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, really." Naruto winked at him, "It's your free day, you should enjoy it."

"Thank, bro!" Lincoln raced out of the house with a wave.

"Oh!" Naruto called out, "If you and Cylde come back later after everybody come home, I'll take you two to comic book store at noon!"

"Alright!" The white-haired boy cheered, still running off to see his best friend.

"Let's get you new one." The blonde said to his baby sister as he goes up the stairs, "Then we'll go to park before your nap time."

"Yay!" Lily giggled.

* * *

"Promise me you wouldn't take these clothes off." Naruto carried his baby sister, Lily was wearing a purple shirt with denim pant. "I know you don't like clothes but still."

"Aw…" Lily gave him a puppy eyes and her brother shake his head with a light chuckle as he put her down in the sandbox. "Play!" She hold shovel up to him.

"You know me, I'll love to play with you." Naruto sit down on the edge of the sandbox and he play with her for a bit while until he hear a voice.

"We need to stop meeting like that." The teenager looked up to see Reggie.

"I should say the same thing back to you." He laughed together with her before he glance at the inline skaters, "Let me guess, trying some tricks out around here?"

"Bingo." The skater nodded, "I was showing Jackie some of my moves then she take off for her shift at sporting good store." She noticed Lily as the baby look up to her curiously, "Oh? Is that Lily?"

"Yup, isn't she cute?" Naruto ruffed her hair lightly, causing Lily to squeal with a giggle. "Lily, meet Reggie."

"Hi." Reggie squatted down to the baby with a smile, "Nice to meetcha."

"Reg, play?" Lily pointed at her and the skater glanced at Naruto, receiving a nod from him.

"Sure, I'm pretty good at making a sandcastle." Reggie started to play with Lily while she makes some small chat with Naruto.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come in?" Reggie asked him as they entered his house and she glance around, it's pretty oblivious that the house was slightly messy but it's pretty normal since fourteen people and few pets live in same house.

"Yeah, it's fine." Naruto bounced Lily gently in his arms as the baby snore softly, "My family doesn't mind." He tilted his head at the living room, "Living room over there, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna put Lily in her crib."

"Thank." Reggie entered the living room and she picks the remote up to turn the TV on at low volume, glancing around again for the first time. "And I thought my friend have a big family." She muttered to herself after she gets a glimpse of the Loud family photo before Naruto join her with a baby monitor.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto asked her, "Water, soda?"

"Nah, I'm good." The skater shook her head, "Thank." She glance back to the screen guide for any shows or movie to watch until she select the zombie marathon, "By any chance, do you ever watch walking dead?"

"From time to time." He sat down next to her, "I prefer comic version. They always cut things out or make some events shorter."

"Really?" Reggie raised her eyebrow at him, "You don't seems to be a guy to enjoy comic books, no offend."

"None taken, I got that a lot." Naruto chuckled, "Dad got me and lil bro into comics when we were young. Lincoln and I start to make our own collection and bond each time I took him to the comic store."

"Sound like you're a good brother." She said, facing him.

"I try to be." He rubbed his head with a sheepish chuckle as their eyes met, "There are some times when I messed up, but that's how it is."

"I get it." Reggie nodded, "So how long do you think it'll take until anyone comes back?"

"About two hours or so." Naruto asked as their heads slowly lean closer together, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…" The skater said before they start to make out, hugging each other in process and it went on for a bit while until they hear a sharp yelp, following by a clearing throat. Their heads turn around sharply to see the Loud family, with different expressions from shock to amusement, and their faces lit up with deep blush.

"We're home early because Aunt Ruth has chicken pox." Lynn Sr. smiled in amusement with his wife.

"…Um, that is Reggie…" The blonde boy said lamely, "Reggie, meet my family…"

"Um, hi?" Reggie giggled embarrassedly. Naruto would never forget this embarrassing moment when he introduce his family to his first girlfriend and his parent won't let him live it down for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto just got his first girlfriend! Before anyone say that they are going too fast, it is because they are teenager and most teenagers tend to move too fast in their first relationship, we all have been there before… (Not me, never had first gf until college but I have seen it happened many time during HS). It seems like some of his family members are happy with it while some have different reaction to the news.**

 **How will family dynamic be affect by Naruto's new relationship? Will it be good or bad? Who know? What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


	5. The Effect of First Girlfriend

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Effect of First Girlfriend**

* * *

Jackie have been listening to Naruto as he told her about his weekend at lunchtime, the school have resumed on Tuesday, due to school holiday. "You and Reg are together now?" Jackie raised her eyebrow at her best friend, 'Just after one week?'

"Yeah." Naruto grinned, "We are going out on third one on Friday night. I'm thinking of mini-golf or buy her a dinner."

"This Friday?" The blonde skater looked up from her lunch, "So that mean no game night?" They usually hang out and play some video games all day or have a board game with his family.

"Oh, shit!" The blonde boy smacked his forehead before he give her a guilty expression, "Sorry, I forget about it. Next week?"

"Cool with me." Jackie shrugged her shoulders, it's just one time and she's pretty sure that he won't forget about it again. "So how does your family take it?"

"Okay…" Naruto scratched his head in deep thought, "But there were a few weird moments…"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well…" He thinks back.

* * *

 _Naruto slide down the ladder from his room and he turn around to see Lynn exiting the bathroom. "Morning, sis." Naruto grinned at her, "You ready for your ga…" The tomboy just ignores him as she slammed her door loudly and the teenager boy just blink confusingly at her behavior._

* * *

"Lynn has been giving me a cold shoulder all day yesterday and even this morning." Naruto muttered, "I don't know what to do but trying to talk to her later after giving her some time to chill off."

"Lynn, mad at you, her favorite?" Jackie tilted her head, "That's first time."

"Yeah, and it's not just her." The blonde boy sighed.

* * *

 _Luna was rocking out with her new lyrics and she stops her song as soon as she hears a voice at her doorway, revealing to be Naruto. "Is that a new song?" Naruto asked with a small smile, "It sound pretty…"_

" _Don't you ever heard of privacy?!" Luna abruptly slammed the door on him._

" _Um, sorry?" The blonde scratched his head nervously._

* * *

"While they both seem to be angry about something, some of the girls seem to be acting a little different after that." Naruto think about his sisters' behavior, Lincoln was the only one who doesn't even change after knowing about his new girlfriend and his little brother have been asking him about her because, in his word, she's so awesome.

"Maybe your sisters have some fight again." Jackie suggested and her best friend paled at the suggestion.

"If that's the case, then can I…?" He asked her nervously.

"Sure, you can crash at my place anytime." The skater laughed.

"Hey, guys." Reggie joined them.

"Hey, Reg." Naruto pecked her cheek and she returns it on his cheek.

"What were you talking about?" The tanned skater asked curiously, starting to eat her lunch.

"Oh, I was telling her about my weekend and how we get together." He answered before he whispers to her, "Minus, the part about my family walking…"

"Don't remind me." Reggie blushed at the memory and they kept chatting throughout the lunchtime.

* * *

Lynn immediately go straight to her room as soon as she come home, ignoring her big brother's greeting once again, and she slam the door closed before throwing herself on her bed, burying her face into her pillow with a muffled groan. She feel so angry and frustrated and it wasn't direct toward Naruto but toward herself. Her grips on the pillow tightened as she tried to fight back her tears as she think back to the day that her family accidently walks onto Naruto's makeout with t-t-that girl! His first girlfriend! It's not fair to her, not fair at all!

Since she was little, she always look up to Naruto because he was her big brother who played a lot of sports and teach her few tricks from the first moment she want to join little league baseball. He always keep his promise to her by coming to every games she played and encourage her when she got upset after losing a game. They did a lot of things together like a typical brother and tomboyish sister.

That all change when she hit her puberty for the first time and something happened. Her feeling suddenly change and she thought it was very weird for her to have a crush on Naruto so she tried to shove it down and it work for a while…Until it come back at full force when she found out that Naruto is adopted, which make her feel happy since it might be okay to have a crush on him and she was about to act up on it but she don't know what to do…And that cost her. Now her brother have a girlfriend and that really hurt her…She feel bad for ignoring Naruto but she need some space for now…

"Aaargh!" Lynn scream into her pillow muffled.

* * *

"I fucking hate my life." Luna muttered under her breath quietly, lying on her bed as her fingers tug onto guitar's strings. She secretly have a huge crush on Naruto for years and she don't give a damn about what people would think about it...Then it turn out that Naruto is not related to her and she have a chance to be with him but the problem is that he only see her as his sister. She was going to change that but then this…This bitch just come out of nowhere and get it on with Naruto in their damn living room! Just after one fucking week! It feels like a betrayal to her. She know it's wrong to treat Naruto like that but it'll take some time until she get over it…Just as soon as she figure something out.

* * *

"All reruns and nothing news…" Naruto switched through several channels until he leave it on an action movie and he lean back into the couch. He feels a sudden small shift next to him, causing him to glance at his side to see Lucy with a thick book. "Hey, Lucy." He smiled at her.

"Hello, Naruto." Lucy opened her book and her brother take a quick glance at the book cover before he groan mentally at the title, it was Twilight.

'Whoever wrote this book really have a lot of issues.' The blonde teenager shivered mentally, he was forced to watch this movie by his sisters and he was glad that it was just a fad…Until his little sister get into it. 'This thing just ruined vampires and werewolf for a while…' Naruto thought to himself but he won't say it out loud. "Say…" He cleared his throat, "What part in this story do you enjoy?"

"Everything." Lucy looked up from her book, "Vampire, the idea of having a forbidden relationship with someone older, and be with your soulmate forever."

"Um, I see…" Naruto scratched his head, he think that she's too young to think about relationship and the fact that she might be attracted to an older person.

"Does the idea of being in forbidden and taboo relationship exciting you?" The goth girl asked.

"Huh?" He looked down with a blink, "Oh, with vampire? Um…I don't know. I mean, I'm with Reg and…Um…" He just went with a shrug.

"Mmm." Lucy just turned back to her book and Naruto just stare at her for a bit with puzzled expression before he decides to watch the movie again.

"Naruto." The said boy turned away from the TV to see Lori, "I heard from Jackie that you're gonna have date on Friday, do you want to double-date with me and Bobby?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched his cheek lightly before he text with his phone, "I'll ask Reg to see if she's cool with it. I'll let you know as soon as she answers back." He glanced to his older sister, "I gotta ask, why do you want to double-date so badly?"

"Hello?" Lori rolled her eyes with a light scoff, "We're both couple and it's logical to have couple friends instead of single couple so we don't have to deal with awkward stuff with them. You have a lot thing to learn about dating life."

"Ooookay…" The blonde boy drawled out with a shaking head, "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be so awkward with you two…"

"What was that?" The older sister corked her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I was saying that it's gonna be so awesome with you two." Naruto quickly cover it up with a grin and his sister just stare at him for few moments before she walk away with a light shrug. "Yeeeah, awesome…" He rubbed his face with his hands with a small groan, he's sure that he and his girlfriend will feel a little awkward when Bobby and Lori will start to have a baby-talking with each other.

* * *

Two days later, Lincoln nervously peeks into his house with a wad of gum in his hair as he scans for any signs of his sisters and brother before he tiptoeing toward the kitchen. "The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a twenty percent chance of meddling sisters and brother." Lincoln muttered to himself, "But we advise keeping your umbrella handy." He immediately spot his baby sister as Lily playing with her toys on floor before she notice him with a wide opening grin, "Shh!"

"Shh!" Lily copied his act with a giggle and Lincoln quietly sneak into the kitchen.

"Hold it right there!" Lori's voice shouted as the young boy spin around with widened eyes before he release his breath as soon as he saw her talking on her phone, "He wore cargo shorts on your date?! That is literally the worst thing I have ever heard! No, sorry, Naruto have a girlfriend now and we're having double date on Friday."

"Phew…" Lincoln sighed out before he open the refrigerator, "Peanut butter, peanut butter…" He suddenly hear Luna's hum and he quickly pull the drawer out, hiding half of his face inside as his rocker sister walk in.

"Hey, bro." Luna glanced at her little brother.

"Oh, hey, Luna." The white-haired boy clicked his tongue as he shot his finger at her, "What's the haps?"

"Rad way to chill out, bro." The rocker looked over him, "Mind hooking me up with some pudding?" Her little brother reach inside the refrigerator with few empty grab as he cry out in digust as soon as he touch broccoli before he manage to find the pudding, hand it over to her and she leave the kitchen. "Thank. Stay cool."

Lincoln quickly digs around in the refrigerator until he finally find the jar, "Peanut butter!" He opened it up to see it was empty, "UGH! WHY DO PEOPLE PUT EMPTY JARS BACK IN FRIDGE?!" He shoves it back inside, "I need a plan B!"

"Socks and sandals?!" Lori walked by him with a disgusted groan, "Cut it out!"

"Cut it out…" Lincoln's eyes lit up, "That's it!" He quickly sneak past his older sister and he manage to avoid Naruto as he walk into the kitchen, focusing on a game on his smartphone.

"Dammit, I hate this game." Naruto muttered quietly as he tap it like madman, "Why did I download Flappy bird in first place?!" Game over title popped up in his face as the bird died, "That's it, I'm uninstalling it!" He deleted the app before he grab a water bottle and he head back to his room as Lisa walk past him. The blonde teenager sit down at his desk as he start doing his homework for a while until he hear some shouting.

"You're being picked on!" Lynn's voice shouted and Naruto suddenly stop writing answers down before he calmly walk toward the attic door, sliding down the ladder as group of his sisters mobbing Lincoln over a piece of gum in his hair.

"…Who is picking on who?" Naruto asked blankly and his siblings frozen up at his voice before they all turn to him.

"N-No one!" Lori laughed nervously, "No one! Lynn just misunderstood something!" She quickly elbowed her tomboyish sister, "Right? Right?!" Lynn just mutely nod, not meeting his eyes.

"...Then how does Lincoln get a gum in his hair?" The blonde boy's eyes shifted to Lincoln.

"U-Um, I put it there for fashion?" Lincoln said lamely before he turn to the wall with a whisper, "Out of us all, Naruto is extreme overprotective and he tend to go a little far with it…Way too far…"

* * *

" _Someone's picking on you?" Naruto looked down to Lana as she cried her eyes out with few scrapes all over her knees, "Who?!"_

" _R-R-Rob from my class…" Lana sniffled as her older brother quietly gets something out of the food closet, "…W-W-What are you doing with corncob?"_

" _Just a little prank…" He answered with a dark chuckle, "Just a little prank."_

* * *

" _Alex made fun of you about your dress?" Naruto stared at Leni, "And she's bullying you for a while?" He grab a corncob out of nowhere, "I'll have some talk with her…"_

* * *

" _Who's he and why is he in your room?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at man in purple biker outfit as Luna looked between them._

" _Hi, I'm Chunk." Chunk said, "You must be Naruto. Luna told me a lot about you, I'm her ro…W-Wait, where did you get this corncob from?"_

* * *

" _They call you a what?" Naruto looked up from Lynn to a group of kids, "…Wait here, I'm going over there for a talk."_

" _Hey, since when did you have this bag of corncob?" Lynn asked him confusingly._

* * *

" _So whole of your class were teasing you because the way you look?" Naruto asked Lucy as she nodded, "…Take a day off from school tomorrow." He piled up a lot of corncob with a dark mutter and his goth sister just tilt her head puzzlingly._

" _Sweet god." Lynn Sr. said from the doorway before he ran away as he hollers out for his wife, "Cut the phone line! Naruto is bringing the corncobs out!"_

* * *

"I heard that some don't get released from hospital for years!" Lincoln gulped before he turn back to his siblings, "No one is picking on me! And put this thing away!" He pointed at a corncob in Naruto's hand, "Seriously, where did you get this thing from?!"

"You should stand up and fight back!" Lynn shook her fist at Lincoln, "Hold on, I'm gonna get another boy!"

"No! Stop, Lynn!" Lincoln shouted, "IT'S NOT EVEN A BOY!" All of his sisters froze in their track.

"Is it a dog?" Leni asked.

"It's a girl." The white-haired boy sighed.

"Who is sh…" Naruto was about to ask him again but Luan whisper something into his ear, "Oh…No corncob prank?"

"No corncob prank." Luan nodded.

"…" Naruto abruptly laughed out loud, confusing Lincoln, and he climb up the ladder, still laughing his head off.

"Wha…" Lincoln muttered before his sisters suddenly fawn over him with delighted squeals, "W-What? What?!" He later found out that the girl was picking on him because she likes him.

* * *

"And then Luan told me that a girl was picking on him because she has a crush on him." Naruto chuckled as he talk to Reggie on phone, "Yeah, it's really cute."

"Naruto." He looked over his shoulder to see Lori.

"What's up?" He covered his phone with a blink.

"Can you go and talk to Lincoln?" Lori asked sheepishly, "We kinda told him to kiss Ronnie and…"

"I think I kinda get the gist." Naruto sighed as his older sister disappear before he speak to his girlfriend, "I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye." He climb down the ladder before he walk up to Lincoln's door, opening it with a light knock. "Hey, Lincoln. Lori just told me about…"

"NARUTO, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Lincoln screamed in shock with red face as he holds a piece of paper and a streak. Naruto immediately saw a phone number on it with XOXO, following by a girl's name on it.

"…Guess your girlfriend already cheer you up before I get any chance." Naruto closed the door with a chuckle.

"DON'T TELL OUR SISTERS ABOUT THAT!" Lincoln screamed again.

* * *

Friday has arrived so fast and it was night as Naruto sit down at table in restaurant with Reggie, Bobby and Lori after they watched a rom-com movie. "I'm thinking about ordering cheeseburger with some fries, what about you?" Naruto asked Reggie.

"Same." Reggie smiled after she glance over the menu, "Wanna share fries?"

"Sure." The blonde teenager nodded with a grin.

"Wow, you two are so in harmony." Lori speak up with a smile before she swoon over her boyfriend with a baby-talk, "So much like me and my cute bear."

"No, you're more cute, boo-boo." Bobby talked back with a coo.

"Oh, god…" Naruto shielded himself from them with a menu out of embarrassment, "Please stop with baby-talk…" It fall upon deaf ears as his sister and her boyfriend kept flirting with each other and Reggie lean over to her boyfriend with a whistle.

"You weren't really kidding about that." Reggie whispered as he nodded to her, "It's kinda embarrassing."

"So, Reggie, how did you two met?" Bobby asked her after he receive an elbow from his girlfriend, she don't want to come off as a nosy person so she forced him to ask them questions in her place.

"I crash into him on my first day in town." Reggie smiled at her chuckling boyfriend, "Then he was kind enough to offer me a quick tour at school and town. We kinda end up having our first date by going to a movie, which was about…" She looked to Naruto, "Two weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, sound pretty right." Naruto nodded.

"So you two having been dating for three weeks now?" The Latino teenager grinned, "Wow, that's almost like half of me and my boo-boo! We have been dating for six weeks."

"Awww, you remember how long it has been!" Lori swoon over him again.

"Boo, you know I always count every minutes of being with you." Bobby cooed to her, taking her hands with his hands.

"And there they goes, off to their pink world." Naruto muttered to himself with a shaking head and Reggie tried to hold her snicker back as she watches the cheesiest sight between Lori and Bobby. It would be like that for the rest of the night and they manage to get some small chats in.

* * *

Lucy was reading her book on her bed and a muffled grumble catch her attention as the goth girl look up to her tomboyish sister, who was burying her face in her pillow. She glances at an old alarm clock to check for the time, it'll be about an hour before Clyde come over for Lincoln's first sleepover. Her head turn back to her grumbling sister, "Lynn."

"What?" Lynn lifts her head slightly to face her young sister, her eyes narrow slightly.

"I know you are having hard time accepting it." Lucy said, "Yes, Naruto have a girlfriend now and you have to accept it now because the way you are acting hurt him, even if he don't show it."

"I'm fine!" The tomboy lied, "Why do you think it's bothering me?!"

"Because you like Naruto more than a brother." The goth girl replied flatly and her sister stiffened up at her statement.

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about?!" Lynn stuttered nervously with anxious expression, "H-He's my brother! H-How can I…"

"Lynn, I know you better than anyone else because we share same room for years." Lucy cut her off, "And in this house, I know everything that no one know about." Her sister appears to be perturbed and morbid that someone knows her secret now, "You have nothing to worry about because I'm not going to tell anyone. I want to tell you to deal with it and accept that Naruto is seeing Reggie, it's not his fault for falling in love. It is your fault for not telling him how you really feeling about him and for giving him cold shoulder."

"I-I-I-I…" The tomboy stammered nervously before she swallow her spit, "…Don't tell anyone!" Her goth sister just stare at her for a while, "…O-Okay, I-I-I'll try to talk to him when he get home."

"Good." The goth girl turned back to her book, ignoring another plead from her older sister to not tell a soul.

* * *

"Your sister and her boyfriend seem to be nice." Reggie said to Naruto as he walks her back to her home, "I have great time with them…Beside having to listen to their baby-talk."

"I'm glad you like them." Naruto smiled, "Lori asked me to set up a double-date for a while because she wants to meet you for first time…" He coughed with a blush, "Official, not, you know…"

"Ah, gotcha." Reggie blushed before she see her house, "So…Thank for walking me home."

"No problem." Naruto gave her a peck on cheek, which she returns it back. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." The skater kissed him on lips before she enter her house with a wave and he wave back then the blonde teenager walk down the sidewalks with a cheerful hum.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as soon as he step inside the house, Lori have got home early because she have car and she offer him a ride but he turn it down to spend some time with Reggie.

"Welcome home!" Lincoln called out from the living room and the blonde teenager look inside to see his siblings with Clyde, the young boys were in sleeping bag and the black boy appear to be fainted with bloody nose.

"What happened to Clyde?" Naruto asked, remembering that Lincoln was having a sleepover with his best friend tonight.

"Lori." His little brother said.

"Ah." The blonde scratched his head lightly, 'I hope it's a phase because no one can bleed this much.' "Well, tell him I said hey."

"You're not going to watch Lord of Flies with us?" Lincoln asked.

"Nah, I got an early shift tomorrow so I'm gonna turn in." Naruto waved it off as he walked up the stair, "Night." He can hear some good nights from his siblings and he was about to climb up into his room but...

"Wait!" The blonde teenager looked over his shoulder to see Lynn as she ran up into the hall before she stand in front of him and it get pretty quiet so fast, despite some noise from downstairs. After a while, Naruto open his mouth to say something but his tomboyish sister cut him off. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She suddenly hugged him, "For ignoring you for whole week, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Naruto hugged her back before he break it as he look at the tomboy, "So…Wanna tell me what it was all about? Did I do something wrong indirectly?" He scratched his head, "I mean, did I forget to go to your game or did I…"

"Y-You did nothing wrong, it's just…" Lynn shook her head as she bit her lip, she can't tell him the truth and she need to come up with some excuses. "I have a mood swing because I was on…!" She nearly facepalm at her outburst.

"…O-Oh…" The blonde teenager started to cough into his fist, "B-By that, do you mean…?"

"Yes, yes!" The tomboy said quickly, "Don't you tell anyone about that, not one damn word!" She gave him a quick hug before she race down the stairs to get away from her brother.

"…" Naruto slowly turn around to his ladder, "I think I need to lie down for a moment…" He just forgets that he was originally going to sleep.

* * *

Few hours later, Naruto get up at midnight to use the bathroom and he was about to head back to his room but he hear a voice calling out for him. 'Again? I swear that the hallway is hot spot for everything.' Naruto thought tiredly as he looks around groggily until he spot Luna. "Oh…Hey?" He raised his hand, he has tried to ask her what was wrong few times but she refused to speak to him like Lynn.

"Hey." Luna muttered, not meeting his eyes and there was a long silence between them until she speak again. "Sorry." She was about to walk into her room before she look back over her shoulders, "Um, wanna come with me for a gig tomorrow after your work?"

"Um, sure." Naruto nodded as the rocker closed the door after she give him a nod and he walk back into his room. 'I wonder why she was mad?' He know he didn't do anything wrong before he suddenly halt in middle of his room, 'What if she have mood swing like Lynn?' "…Nah, it can't be…" Naruto rubbed his chin in deep thought before he shrug his shoulders, decide to go back to sleep since it's too late and he's tired. He passes out as soon as he hit his bed with a snore.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It seems that few things have changed as Naruto got his first girlfriend and his family found out. Most of them accept it while very few don't. We found out a bit about Naruto like how overprotective he can be if someone else are picking on his siblings and make them pay with Corncob prank! While everything went down in just one week, we also found out few secrets from a couple certain sisters!**

 **I guess we don't have any questions to ask but there is only one question…What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


	6. Peacekeeper?

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Originally, I was going to involve these chapters and other stories in mass update but something come up and it force me to change the plan…Let me explain…**

 **The reason why I'm planning a mass update is because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **That was my original plan but few days ago, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff and that would benfit both of us, he'll get a helper and I learn something new that I can follow one of my many dreams…So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be pretty busy time for me.**

 **Because of that, I'm putting up a poll in my profile for the update and it will end in about a week. So please check the profile as soon as I put it up…Before you vote, read the poll section in my profile for clear explanation.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Corncob Prank: ...I-I-I do not want to speak about it...O-O-Oh, deities, the horror! THE HORROR!**

 **Coldblue: 4) I'm mute on the pairing like always. Don't want to spoil everything for you guys. I should answer the other good questions but that would be a spoiler.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the sixth chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Peacekeeper?**

* * *

Naruto hum a tune to a song on his radio as he work on his school project, it has been about one month after he get together with Reggie and everything return back to normal…Well, there are few other things but it don't matter for now. He stop humming to check the time, it was close to dinnertime and he need to stop for now because he have been doing his project for two hours. "Good time to take a little break." Naruto get up from his chair with a stretch before he mumble with slumped shoulders, "Can't believe I get nothing to do this weekend."

"Lori's in charge!" He suddenly hears his mother's voice from below, "Do as she says! Bye!" Naruto can hear his parent race out of the house, possibly late for something before he remember something.

"Oh, yeah…" Naruto muttered, "Date night." He opened the attic door and drop the ladder before he climb down, heading downstairs to the kitchen before he hear his older sister's barking voice.

"NO!" Lori's voice yelled as the music from Luna's room ceased, following by some disappointed cries. "No music! No mud pies! No phone calls! And no video games!" It went on for a bit while as Naruto look through the refrigerator, grabbing some ingredients and leftover before he hear her voice again. "Naruto? Where are you?!"

"In kitchen, making dinner!" He hollered back, starting the oven up as he reheats the leftover dinners in microwave.

"…Carry on!" She barked back after few moments before a sharp whistle can be heard in the hallway next to dinning room, "Sisters, Lincoln, line up!" A rapid footsteps fall in line, "At ease!" There were a collective of sighs before she yell again, "JUST KIDDING! NOBODY IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESENCE! As you know, Mom and Dad left me in charge. That means, you have to do as I say, whether you're tall, short, or covered in fur and can only understand the word 'sit'." Naruto walked out of the kitchen and he almost trip over speeding hamster ball as it zoom past him before he see Lori pulling a sheet out in front of their young siblings. "Now, here is our schedule for this evening. Six to Seven, sitting on bed with arms folded. Seven to 7:30, Chow. 7:30 to Eight, thorough cleaning of mess hall. Eight, staring at wall until falling asleep. Everyone got that?" They were about to answer her but their older brother speak up.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" Naruto crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, "I mean doing nothing for hours and only eat for short time?"

"No, it's not too much because it's…" Lori narrowed her eyes at him.

"Weekend." He cut her off before he glance at his youngest sisters, "While little sisters still have their bedtime, I don't think everyone will be able to fall asleeping after eight since it's the weekend." The blonde teenager scratched his chin, "Beside, some of your rules are kinda lousy."

"What rules?" She scowled at him as their siblings glanced between them worriedly and scared for their brother. "Why don't you give me any examples? Huh?"

"Let me see…" Naruto counted up with his fingers, "No music…"

"Because Luna play her music too loud and our neighbor will complain!" Lori growled.

"Luna'll play her music at modest volume if we ask her to…" He said.

"Yes, I promise to never go max." Luna spoke rapidly, "I swear on my grave."

"Second, no video game…" Naruto held second fingers out.

"Because Lincoln kept taking the television and play all night." Lori pointed at their family's television, "Plus, what if someone want to watch a show on it! Everyone will start fighting because of that!"

"Lincoln can play games on his DS or PSP." The blonde boy rubbed his chin, "So that way someone can watch television and he'll stay out of your hair for a while."

"Yes, yes, what he said!" Lincoln nodded furiously, he'd stay out of trouble as long as he can play a video game in his room.

"Third, no reading…" Naruto arched his eyebrow at Lori, "Really? We're not allowed to read books? Even if it's for school?" Lori opens her mouth before she snaps it close with a silent pause, why did she enforce this rule in first place? "Fourth, no playing…"

"Because they get too rough!" Lori pointed at the twin, "Then I have to break them up and that'll take hours!"

"Well, what if one of us watches after them?" He shrugged his shoulders, "They can stay in line as long as we make sure they don't get out of hand."

"I'll watch after them!" Luan quickly offered, "I'm totally mature enough!" Several sisters rolled their eyes at her for her last comment. It went on for a while as Naruto point some rules out and Lori would give her reasons about it then he'll try his best to make some tweak in favor of his siblings' freedom.

"…Come on!" He threw his hands up with an eyeroll after he finished with last rule, "Just let them have these things, they won't make any troubles if you let them be."

"Yes, yes, we won't cause any troubles!" Lynn held her hands together up to her older sister.

"We promise!" Lincoln clasped his hands with everyone else.

Lori glance at each one with a glare before she look at her brother as he give her a wide grin, "Pretty please, big sis? It's the weekend."

"…Ugh, fine!" Lori sighed out as the Loud siblings cheered together before she thrust her index finger at them, "But one problem, any problem, and it's back to nothing but sleeping!"

"Thank, sis." Naruto gave her a side-hug, earning a light elbow from her.

"Know that, if everything goes wrong…" She side-glared at him, "I'll blame you when our parent gets home."

"Alright." He shrugged his shoulders with a light chuckle before he look at his sisters and Lincoln, "Dinner start in about an hour. You all can go back to whatever you were doing." The siblings scattered apart to resume their activities with several cheers.

"Wow, I can't believe Naruto talk her into letting us doing our things while folks' out." Lincoln whistled as he faced the wall, "I was considering about talking everyone into overthrowing Lori because she always goes on power trip every time mom and dad put her in charge."

"…Lincoln, you know you're talking out loud, right?" Naruto sweatdropped at his little brother as Lori's glare hardened and the white-haired boy give out an yelp before he race back to his room to avoid his older sister's wrath. The blonde boy shakes his head, "He really needs to break this habit."

"And his so-called 'plans'." Lori made an air quote with her fingers, "They always backfire badly."

"True." He walked back into the kitchen to cook their dinner with his sister in tow, "I wonder what'll happen if you stick to your guns and him going through with his plan."

"The house will fall apart…" She snorted, "Literally." Naruto looked up with a pause as he picture his siblings tearing every room apart with Luna's huge speakers, Lynn's habit to make game out of everything, Lisa's explosive chemicals and other things like…

"We have plumber up there next to toilet?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Yup." Lori replied, "I hid all tools beforehand, along with fine china and all good stuff."

"Smart." He released his breath.

"More like experience." She fished her phone out to text her boyfriend as she walked toward to stair, "I'm going to my room. Let me know if anything goes wrong."

"Will do." Naruto called back.

Lori would check on her siblings often for the rest of the night until their parent come home and there was no problems so she decide to loosen up on the 'No' rules for the first time ever…As long as no one…Lincoln, Lori mumbled mentally, this kid never learn his lesson until it blow right up in his face…Don't mess it up.

* * *

"Holiday is coming up next week so we think we should go on a little trip." Lynn Sr. announced to his family the next day, "Where do you want to go?"

"And before you make your decisions, here are the pamphlets." Rita spread the pamphlets out on table, "Go look through them and pick one out." Their children start to look through them, some toss unwanted papers away.

"How about camping?" Naruto picked a campground pamphlet, "It's been a while since we went camping."

"No, Dairyland!" Lynn held the said pamphlet up over her head excitingly, "They got a new ride that guaranteed you to vomit!"

"Oh, sweet!" Luna snatched it from her tomboyish sister, reading it together with Luan, Lana and Lisa. "We totally should go!"

"No!" Lola flashed a beach pamphlet, "We could go to Aloha Beach!"

"Ooh, the one that make you feel like you're at Hawaii?" Lori smiled widely, "I'm so all for it." Leni and Lily join them with someone else unexpectedly.

"Lucy, you want to go to the beach?" Luan gaped at her goth sister.

"Two words…" Lucy lifts her two fingers up, "Shark attack."

"…I guess it's time for your first Shark Week." Naruto glanced at Lucy as she tilted her head at him confusingly, she will be very disappointed when she'll find out that shark attacks are rare.

"Ooh, boy…" Their father trade a glance with his wife slightly nervous, "Look like we get a tie here."

"Wait, Lincoln doesn't vote!" Luna pointed out and all eyes turn to the said boy.

"So which one are you voting for?" Lola narrowed her eyes at her old brother as he gulped nervously at her, "You better pick Aloha Beach or I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, don't make some threat." Lynn leaned in between them, "Lincoln can vote for whatever he want and that's it."

"Thank you…" Lincoln sighed out, only to sweat as soon as Lynn finished her sentence.

"Of course, he's gonna pick Dairyland and you have to deal with it!" The tomboy said.

"Um, guys, let me think about it." The white-haired boy rubbed his neck unsurely, "Both places sound like good but…Um…"

"Since you're indecisive, we will give you some time until Wednesday night." Rita said as her young son nodded before she looks at her daughters, "Is that okay with you girls?" Several girls agreed with mumbles.

"Thank, mom." Lincoln left the dining room to his room to think.

"Why can't we ask Naruto to break it?" Leni asked them confusingly.

"Because he's dead-set on camping like always." Lori replied, "He's such a nature freak sometime."

"Hey." Naruto glared at his older sister playfully, "Just because I like to camping out all the time does not make me a nature freak."

"Is there anything we can persuade you into our side?" Lisa asked him and he look down at her.

"Let me see…" He rubbed his chin with a hum before he mess her hair up with a smirk, "Nah! Even if I pick one side, there's no telling that Lincoln will pick other side…" 'Plus, both places are pretty close that we can go there anytime.' Naruto thought to himself, Dairyland was about twenty miles away and Aloha Beach is about four to five hours away. He glance at a clock, "Anyway, I gotta go to work." Naruto give them a quick wave as he left, "See you later."

"Dang…" The genius sister muttered. The sisters decide to persuade Lincoln by doing him some favors.

* * *

Naruto emptied the coin trays from unused arcade machines as Tom Williams talk to someone on phone at the counter about replacement parts and any new arcade games while few people wander around, looking for some games that might interest them. He closed the panel up and walk back to the counter, stowing the coins away in a safe box with a white tape label on it, 'For Change Machine'. "Okay, get it." Williams wrote something down on a paper, "I'm going there now. Thank for your help." He hang his phone up before he walk around the counter as he take a glance at his worker, "Naruto, I'm going out for a bit. Look after the place."

"Sure!" Naruto called out to his boss as Williams exited the building and the teenager boy sit down on a stool, picking up a game magazine. He would stop reading it when some kids come up to him to exchange their tickets for prize and it was pretty slow day until he hear a doorbell, following by a familiar voice.

"Sup, Naruto?" He looked up to see Jackie walking up to him as she sipped her cherry slurpee, "How's the business?"

"Slow but good." The blonde teenager smiled at his best friend, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking about hitting the skate park but I'm not in mood for it." She glanced around, "Hey, where's Mr. Williams?"

"Oh, he went out to pick some parts up." Naruto replied.

"Yikes, you're in charge now?" The skater smirked jokily, "I hope he know what he's getting himself into."

"I'm not like some of my sisters and lil bro." He rolled his eyes at her as they share laughter.

"Pfft, you were wild like them few years ago." Jackie snorted as she lean against the side of the counter, "Remember what you did to your aunt's cats?"

"Yeah, she hates me after that." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, mixed with guilty.

"At least she doesn't let you visit her anymore." She shivered at a memory, Jackie has met their aunt once…And she still can't get rid of this ingrown toe from her mind, this thing still haunt her to this day. Plus, she's a really crazy cat lady who seems to enjoy watching children doing chores nonstop. Naruto tilt his head at her with a light hum and a little girl come up to them for ticket exchange before she leave the arcade with a prize as Jackie turn her head to him again. "By the way, how are things going with Reggie?"

"Um, it's little complicated." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Still blowing some dates off?" Jackie's eyebrow arched at him and he nod at her. Naruto tried to set up a date with Reggie few times but she kept calling him for rain check and has been distancing herself from him lately.

"Do you think I did something wrong or…?" Naruto muttered slightly worried, "I mean, it's my first relationship…"

"Nah." She shook her head, "Knowing you, you don't do anything wrong. Maybe something comes up with her family or something personal." She doesn't want to say that she think Reggie must have second thought about the relationship since they rush into that in her option.

"Mmm, you might be right." He hummed, "Hope it's nothing serious."

"Same here." Jackie replied before she push herself off the counter, "I'm gonna play few games."

"Have fun." Naruto said, "And don't think about beating my highest score."

"No promise there." She smirked slyly and he playfully shakes his fist at her.

* * *

Jackie and Naruto walk down the street after his shift end and they were talking about their plans for the holiday next week. "Lucky you, my family tends to do nothing on holiday, beside major ones." Jackie muttered after he told her about morning, "So which one do you think Lincoln pick in end?"

"I think it's Diaryland since he loves this place..." Naruto replied, "But knowing Lincoln, he will have hard time to pick one out because he don't want other half mad at him." Jackie nod at that, "I hate to be in his shoes right now…"

* * *

"This day has been amazing." Lincoln talked to the wall with a wide grin, his sisters were trying to butter him up for his vote by doing nice things from doing his homework to clearing bathroom schedule up for a long hot shower. They recently ask him if he make a decision and he told them he need more time to think about it but he want to stall more time for a certain reason…"So I figure, why not take advantage of it a little longer?" He rubbed his hands together giddily. Only if he knows what would happen in few minutes when his sisters decide to try sabotaging each other side to gain favor.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as soon as he enters the house with Jackie in tow, "Jackie's here." No one arrive after few moments and they shrug at each other as they head into the living room to play another fighting video game.

"Guess they're o…" Jackie was about to say something before they hear a collective of shouts from kitchen, "Never mind."

"I'm gonna check it out." Naruto was about to get up from the sofa but his parent walk in.

"Oh, hello, Jackie." Rita smiled at the said teenager.

"Yo, Rita and Sr." Jackie greeted them with a wave.

"Hi, Jackie. Naruto, good news." Lynn Sr. grinned at his older son, "We're going to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds."

"Really?" The blonde teenager blinked at them, "How did that happen?"

"Lincoln talked us into going." His father replied, "He brought some good points up about camping instead of other two places like lake and having fun in wild."

"Let me guess, he tried to do something with sisters and it bite him back in butt?" Jackie smirked and the Loud parent confirm it with nods. "Figured."

"We were going to camp either way." Rita said with a shrug.

"Ugh, this is literally going to be the worst vacation ever!" Lori stomped upstairs with a groan, "I hope you're happy, Naruto!"

"You'll sing a different tune when we get there." Naruto hollered back with laughter.

"So are you going to stay for dinner tonight?" His mother asked the skater.

"Sure, if that's okay with you guys?" She looked at them, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, you're like a family." Lynn Sr. chuckled as he walked into hallway, "I'll pull the extra chair out of the basement."

"I'll call your parent and let them know." Rita left them alone with a smile and the best friends start playing video game.

"Hey, Na…" Lynn was about to race over to the couch, only to stop in her track as soon as she see Jackie playing video game with her older brother and she groan out softly.

"Oh, hey, Junior." Jackie noticed her before she gesture at the television, "Wanna join us?"

"Yeah." The tomboy took seat between them, shoot a hidden glare at Jackie as she rooting for her brother to beat the skater in game.

* * *

Several days later, the Loud siblings were getting ready for their bedtime in shared bathroom. "I'm washin' my face, 'cause it makes me feel so beautiful." Luna singed, rubbing some purple cream all over her face.

"Hey, look!" Luan pointed at floss stuck in her brace, "I'm at a floss for words!" She laughed and Naruto snickered as he brush his teeth with the twin, making sure they don't shove each other.

"I brush my hair exactly 50 times a night to keep it beautiful." Leni combed her hair with a smile, "34...35...36..."

"Hey, Leni, how old was that boy that asked you out?" Leni applied ointment.

"16…17…18…" The ditzy sister miscounted as the older sister smirked slyly.

"Wait, who?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned to Leni and Lori.

"I was joking, no one asked her out." Lori rolled her eyes at him, "You're so overprotected."

"For good reason." He grunted, "I don't trust any boys that want to date my sisters. I even gave Bobby hard time at first."

"Ah, right…" The older sister thinks back to the day that she introduced Bobby to the family before she mumble under her breath, "Good thing that you don't use corncob prank on him."

"Hey!" Lynn wrestled the toothpaste with Lucy, "I had the toothpaste first!"

"No, I did." Lucy retorted.

"Keep your spooky hands off it!" The tomboy sister scowled before Lincoln come out of nowhere, snatching toothpaste tube out of their hands.

"I'll take that." Lincoln said with toothbrush in one hand.

"Hey!" Lynn glared at her young brother, "Learn to share!" The white-haired boy accidently dab the paste on Lily's head without noticing it and he hand the toothpaste tube back to his tomboyish sister as he face the mirror.

"Space…" The young boy said, "The final frontier. As you might imagine, with ten sisters and one brother, space is limited." He scoop some toothpaste off his baby sister's head with toothbrush, "Everywhere you go, you gotta deal with crowds. But being a boy in this family comes with a perk…" Lincoln walked out of the bathroom as several siblings glance at his back blankly.

"Is it me or does he talks to everything frequently more than before?" Naruto deadpanned.

"It's not you." Lisa replied.

"Ah, just checking." He turned back to the mirror before he finish up, heading to his own room.

"Sure, it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space." Lincoln's voice spoke through the door, "Naruto is so lucky that he get whole attic to himself because this linen is too small for him…Lucky." Naruto chuckled at that as he climbed up the ladder, it comes with a perk when you're the older boy in the family and the attic may will be Lincoln's someday.

"Tomorrow will be math test…" Naruto reminded himself with a mumble and he was about to get in his bed but there was a loud thud below. The blonde teenager blink at that before he climb down to see his sisters grouping together in front of a certain room and he peek in from behind to see Lynn and Lucy fighting as Lincoln exited his room with confusing expression.

You're always Miss Gloom and Doom!" Lynn screamed at her goth sister, "Like, would it kill you to smile once in a while?!"

"It would." Lucy replied.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lucy and Lynn are going at it." Lori sighed, "Again."

"I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline." Luan laughed, "Get it? Get it?"

"Luan, that isn't one of these times." Naruto muttered and his fellow prankster keeps laughing.

"I can't bare to watch!" Leni suddenly put cucumber slices over her eyes as she smiled, "That's better." Some siblings duck under jock strap, thrown by Lucy.

"I'd hate to get in the middle of this one." Lori muttered.

"I totally agree." Lincoln walked away from the scene.

"Well, I'm getting involved." Naruto stepped into the quarreling sisters' room.

"Wait, why?" The young boy popped back in with rapid blinks.

"Because I'm the older brother and that's brothers' job to play peacekeeper between his young sisters." He replied.

"…Wait, does that mean I have to meddle if Lana and Lola fight each other?" Lincoln paled but no one give him a respond.

"Break it up, you two." Naruto separated Lucy and Lynn away as he looked between them, "What's going on?"

"It's her fault!" Lynn jabbed her finger at her goth sister, "She touch my stuff and put them in wrong place!"

"Because they were all over the floor." Lucy said, "But it's your fault because you try to throw Edward out in first place."

"This thing is so gross and ugly!" The tomboy snarled, "I don't want to walk on you making out with this thing again!" They start to arguing again and Naruto was about to stop them but Lynn shout at her sister. "That's it! There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness!" She grabbed her pillow, "I'm gonna bunk with Naruto!" The tomboy climb up the ladder as the group watch on and Naruto slowly blink.

"Um, alright then…" He scratched his head as he glanced at the goth girl, "I'll talk to Lynn first then you the first thing after school."

"Whatever." Lucy turned her face away from him with crossed arms, "I'm glad to have this room to myself." Naruto pat her head as he enter the now-empty hallway, the siblings had retreated to their rooms as soon as the quarrel ended for now, and he climb up into his room. He look at his tomboyish sister as she toss her pillow next to his and she start to look around his room, examining few objects that catch her interest.

"Hey, since when did you get these new games?" Lynn picked several cases up, "Mega Man legacy one and two…Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. I never heard of them before."

"Oh, lil sis, sometime I pity you for born late." Naruto shook his head at her, "I'll let you play them later so you can learn how awesome they are." He sat down on his bed, "Anyway…Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm glad you get some balls around here." Lynn looked around, "Lincoln really don't have any balls in his room." It was pretty clear that she don't want to talk about it, "Oh, I know! Let's wrestle!" She pulled a wrestling mask out of nowhere, "Lucha Libre!"

"No, it's pretty late now." He glanced at his clock, it was close to 9:45.

"Late?" She snorted, "It's still early."

"Not on school night and I have a big math test tomorrow." Naruto said with a small yawn and the tomboy stares at him for a moment before she suddenly climbs up on a bedpost.

"It's Lunatic Lynn off the third turnbuckle!" Lynn leap off in air with a cry and Naruto quickly catch her in midair before he bend backward, using an German suplex on her as Lynn's face smash into the pillows. They remain in this pose for a while until he speaks up calmly.

"Go to sleep." Naruto said flatly.

"…Okay." Lynn uttered as the blonde teenager release her from his hold and they tuck in his bed. Naruto was about to close his eyes before he feel her lifting the blanket up with a snicker. "Dutch ov…"

"Counterattack!" Naruto turned the table on her by pulling cover over her head and she cry out as her own gas assault her nose. "You're few years too early to pull one on me." He released her with a chuckle.

"Dang." She grumbled with several coughs and she was about to do something again but…

"Just go to sleep, please." The blonde teenager suddenly pulls her into his arms as he rolled over to his side, spooning her in process.

"W-W-W-Wait, let me go." Lynn stuttered with red face, squirming around as she tried to pry his arms off but his hold tightened on her.

"Nope." Naruto yawned with closed eyes, "If I do, you'll act up again."

"I-I-I won't, I promise!" She muttered.

"You will, you're too hyper right now." He muttered before he starts to snoring and Lynn make few attempts to break out, only to give up.

'W-W-Well, it's not this bad but still…' Lynn glanced up at her brother's slumbering face shyly, 'He's my brother…Adopted brother…That's okay, right?' She groaned mentally, 'Ugh…Why can't my life be so easy?!' She slowly falls asleep in his arms, snoring loudly.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Loud kids storm into their house after school and Naruto head upstairs to Lucy and Lynn's room. The goth girl was sitting on her bed, reading a book and he draw her attention with a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Lucy focused on her book again, "And no, I do not want to talk about it."

"You sure?" Naruto sit down next to her.

"Yes." She replied, "I refuse to patch things up with her until she accepts the fact that it's her fault in first place." Her brother scratch his head with a sigh, sometime it's a little pain in ass to hear same things even if it's from different person.

"What are you two fighting over?" He asked curiously after a while, "I mean, there gotta be some reason for that."

"Girl stuff that you don't want to know." Lucy said.

"Alright…" Naruto sighed again as he get up before he look at her, "Whatever it is, I hope you two forgive each other sooner."

"Maybe not." She waved him away and he leaves the room with a headshake. He hopes they'll patch things up and he knows it will be sooner than he thinks, after all they're close-knitted family.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, I'm gonna bunk with Lincoln tonight." Lynn told her big brother as they head up to bathroom with others.

"Really?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "Is Lincoln okay with that? You can bunk with me again, I don't mind…"

"Yeah!" She cut him off as she walked ahead of him faster, "Lincoln's cool with it, I asked him early!" He blinked at her for few moments before he shrug his shoulders. If he can see Lynn's face, it was so red. She tried to calm herself down, 'There's no way I'm gonna bunk with him tonight after what happened last night.' She still can feel Naruto's chest as they pressed up against her and how he hold her in his toned arms..."ARGH!" She suddenly rammed her head against the wall, causing Lola to jump up with a yelp as she left the bathroom and she give her old sister a puzzling look.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was watching some reruns on television until Lincoln approach him. "Naruto, can you please make Lynn sleep in your room tonight?" He clasped his hands up in front of his big brother, "She said she's gonna move into my room! She's in my room right now. Please do something!"

"Sure, I'll try." Naruto messed Lincoln's hair up as he get up and they head up to the boy's room. He look inside to see Lynn pouring all balls out on floor and he cough into his fist to catch her attention. "I heard you're gonna move in here?"

"Yup." Lynn grinned, "Beside you, Lincoln is best roommate ever. I'm gonna have blast time with Lincoln."

"I don't know about that." He replied as she raised her eyebrow at him before he gesture at the room, "It's converted linen closet and it's not meant for two people. It'll be very cramped at a point."

"Not until we put a bunk bed in here." Lynn pointed at Lincoln's bed, "He'll take top bunk so he can have all stuff up there."

"No way!" Lincoln cried out.

"Lincoln's right, there's no way you can fit a bunk bed in here." Naruto glanced up and down the height of Lincoln's room, "Plus, you two will hit your heads every day…What will you do if you hit your growth spurt?"

"Eh, we'll deal with it later." The tomboy waved it off with a scoff before she turn back to unpack her stuff, "I am so not going back to sharing room with Ms. Gloomy. I'm gonna live here and that's it." She kicked the door closed on the brothers and they stare at it for a moment until Naruto turn to his little brother.

"Well, I tried." He said, "Sorry, lil bro."

"Ugh, I need to come up with some plans!" Lincoln groaned before he looks up to him, "Thank for trying anyway. I'm gonna try and talk Lucy into taking Lynn back." He raced over to the said girl's room and Naruto glance between the rooms before he heads back downstairs.

* * *

Another day comes around and Lynn-Lucy feud was still going on. Naruto walk up the stairs after he finished clean the dishes and he hear loud laughing from a certain room before he see his sisters once again gather in front of the door. He peek over them to see Lynn, Lucy and Lincoln throwing meatballs at each other. "Did I miss something?" He whispered to Luna.

"Short version, they made up and decide to celebrate it with food fight." The rocker whispered back.

"Ah, that's good." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Well…" Lori muttered, "I'm outskies."

"Yeah." Luan nodded, "It's way pasta our bedtime." She laughed out loud, never notice some eyerolls from her sisters as they head into their rooms.

"So, I can move back in?" Lynn smiled at Lucy.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lucy replied with a small smile and the tomboy suddenly bust her fist out.

"Two for flinching!" The tomboy yelled at unflinching girl, "…Dang! It never works on you."

"I assume you play a role in that." Naruto grinned at his little brother with crossed arms as the young boy stood by the doorway while the sisters share hug before he ruffle Lincoln's hair up, "Good job, lil bro." He said proudly.

"Thank, I learned from the best." Lincoln grinned up at him, "Sometime brothers gotta play peacekeeper for his sisters."

"I'm glad we made up, but there's no way we can sleep here tonight." The goth girl break the hug and they glance around at the mess in their room.

"…Lincoln? Naruto?" Both sisters looked at their brothers.

"Not it." Naruto said faster with a smirk, he would let them sleep with him but he has another big test coming up tomorrow.

"Not…" Lincoln's shoulders slumped immediately, "Dang it." His big brother laughs at him.

* * *

A week later, Naruto was cleaning his room and he dump his dirty clothes in basket then he was about to make his bed but he hear his phone's ringtone. He check it before a smile appear on his face, it was a text message from Reggie and she want to meet him at park. He slide down the ladder and down the stairs before he notice his parents standing in front of living room, he even hear some fighting inside. "What are they fighting over this time?" Rita asked with fists on her hips, "A nickel under the ottoman?"

"Nope." Lynn Sr. shook his head with a sigh, "A quarter down the sofa."

"We better stop them before they start biting…" The mother said before a loud cry ring out.

"OW!" Lincoln screamed, "LOLA!"

"Too late." The father smacked his forehead before he whistle loudly to stop the fight, "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY GET DOWSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE BASEMENT! That's punishment for fighting over money!" The kids obeyed their father with groans.

"That punishment makes no cents." Luan laughed.

"Downstairs!" Lynn Sr. hollered before he leans closer to his wife, "But that was a good one." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Sometime I wonder why they don't apply for a part-time job like I did." Naruto walked up to them from behind as he gestured at the older girls with his head.

"Maybe because you spoil them sometime." Rita looked at her son and he give her a sheepish grin. Naruto tend to buy things for his sisters and brother as long as it's affordable, which light up on his parent's budget.

"Right." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I'm going out for a bit. I'm meeting Reggie at a park near here."

"Alright, have fun." Lynn Sr. nodded at him with a smile, he can't force his son to clean the basement since he didn't take part in fighting over money so there's no need to punish him. Naruto give them a quick bye wave as he left the house and heading to the park.

* * *

"Reggie!" Naruto waved his hand high up in air with a smile as soon as he spots his girlfriend sitting on a bench with her skateboard.

"Naruto." Reggie smiled at him before her expression become sad to his confusion.

"What's the matter, Reggie?" He sat down next to her with concern, "Did something happen?" She looks at him then her eyes shift back to the ground and after few moments, she turns her gaze at him again.

"I'm…" She bit her lower lip as she placed her hand on top of his left hand, "My family is moving again. To Hawaii."

"What?" Naruto's head jerked up sharply, "Why?"

"Dad finally get his chain-stores up and he decide to move us there, partly for mom's family and to run everything from one place as headquarter." Reggie replied.

"Oh, um…" Naruto muttered, "So it's gonna be long-distance for us now? Skype, facetime and things like that?"

"…No." She sniffled, "I-I…I don't think the long-distance relationship will work out…I'm sorry."

"…W-Wait, are you saying…" He looked at her shocked.

"It's over." Reggie can't bring herself to look at him, "I'm really sorry. You're a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you…I really want to make it work but I don't trust the whole long-distance relationship." She sobbed quietly, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"H-Hey, it's not your fault." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, "W-We can give it a try and…"

"No, it'll fall apart." She shrugged his hand off sadly as she gets up, "I-I-I hate to say it but we're through…" She glanced at him, "…And if you want to know, I'm moving tomorrow in early morning…"

"…What?!" His eyes widened, "W-Why did you don't tell me anything until now…" Slowly, he realizes why she was starting distancing herself from him for a while. "…Y-You know? And you don't tell me because you thought it would make it easy?"

"…I'm sorry, I gotta go…" Reggie slowly walked away with few sniffles, trying her best to not break down in middle of the park.

"Wa…" Naruto was about to call her back but for some reason, he can't say her name and his head slowly lower until his eyes stare at the ground. How the hell does that happen to him and why?

Part of him want to blame her for not telling him until it's too late and other part of him blame himself for not doing anything about it as much as he could…

* * *

Naruto trudge back to his home and he can hear his siblings cheering over money as several bills toss up in air behind the fence but he don't pay mind to it, due to his sudden break-up. He walks through the front door and toward the stairs as his parent look at their cheering children from a window, never notice him coming in.

"It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus." Rita said to Lynn Sr., "Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon DeMonet?"

"Nah." Lynn Sr. smirked proudly.

"I have to admit, it's nice to see them sharing money and not fighting over it." She glanced at the kids.

"Yup." He laughed smugly, "All part of Sharon's plan."

"Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?" Rita turned her head to him with a look.

"…No…" Lynn Sr. glanced around at the damages, created by their children in search for the 'treasure', and a deep sigh escape his lip. "No, it was not…" He finally notices Naruto trudging up the stair to his attic room, "Naruto?" They peek up at his back as Naruto turn around the corner and they trade a concern look. "Do you want me to go up and check on him?"

"No, I will." Rita replied, "Someone have to clean the mess up and it's you since that was your plan in first place."

"Alright…" The husband glanced upstairs as his wife head to Naruto's room, he's really concerned about his son.

Rita climbs up into the attic, seeing her son lying on his bed with dejection written all over his face. "Naruto, sweet?" She approached him before she sit down on bedside, "What's wrong?"

"…Reggie broke up with me…" Naruto muttered lowly that she almost barely hear him, "She's moving away tomorrow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." His mother rubbed his back with a wince, "Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to do anything for you?"

"…Just leave me alone…" He buried his face into pillow and she stare at him worriedly.

"Okay." Rita stood up with a sigh, "I'll bring dinner up to you later." She rub his back in an attempt to sooth him before she head down to tell her husband about it and Naruto just lie there, silently crying into his pillow.

* * *

 **And that end the sixth chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We covered few episodes and we just saw some little difference like Naruto manage to talk Lori into lighting up with some rules when their parent put her in charge and how he tried to do something for his feuding sisters. Sometime it work out and sometime it don't work out like in real life if you have siblings. As we get near to the end of this chapter, Reggie suddenly break up with him!**

 **Before anyone ask…Yes, I planned that a long time ago before I update the first chapter of NL**

 **It is done on purpose to reflect the real life in high school. If you think about it, most first relationship was done on impulse then ended immediately in a short time and I have seen that happened during my school days. I think there were few in middle schools? (Oh jeez, I'm older now because that feels like many years ago for me…)**

 **How will Naruto deal with the breakup? What will his family and friends do? What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


	7. Post-Breakup

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the seventh chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Post-Breakup**

* * *

It has been a couple weeks after his breakup and Naruto was still upset about the whole thing. The said teenager was watching a show in living room, only to change the channels every five minutes absentmindedly until he hears a doorbell at the door. "I'm getting it." Naruto answered the door to see Bobby, "Hey, Bobby. If you're looking for Lori, she's out shopping at the mall."

"Yeah, I know." Bobby rubbed his neck, "I'm actually here for you."

"Oh?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him.

"Lori told me that you were still down about um…" The Latino teenager scratched his upper arm, "You know? So I just want to drop by and check up on you, just to chat a bit." He glanced at the game console in other room, "And plays a couple games if you're down for it? Up for it? All for it?" He's not sure how to phase it right in this situation.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde teenager beckoned him to come in and they sit down on sofa, starting a random game as they grab controllers.

"So…" Bobby shoot several enemies on the screen, "How are you feeling?"

"Why asking when you already know how I feel right now?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "…I'm upset. It…" He looked around to make sure that his young siblings aren't around within earshot range, "Fucking suck." The Latino teenager hummed, "We just clicked at first then she just up and drop the bomb on me…Right before she left the city! That isn't right!"

"Oh, I'm with you there." Bobby nodded, he don't like it when someone dump someone else at last minute and he won't do that to his boo…Not that he would ever break up with a wonderful and beautiful girl in his whole life.

"Ugh…" The blonde teenager shot an enemy down then he kept shooting at same body as if he was taking his furious out on the poor virtual body, "I'm starting to think it was mistake to get in relationship right after meeting." Bobby open his mouth, only to close his mouth as he try to come up with a comment in this situation and he decide to play more to give Naruto some time. "…I'm so envious of you and Lori." He said, "That is your first relationship and you two are going strong." Lori didn't date anyone because of the family until Bobby come into her life.

"Yeah, we like each other right away and we know just like that." Bobby smiled at memory of their first meeting before he glances at him, "I just get lucky because you know Lori, she take everything serious and we both make an effort in this…You gotta know that not all first relationship work out and we gotta learn our mistake from that. It makes us grow as an individual."

"…From which show did you stole?" Naruto deadpanned at him.

"Um…" Bobby shoved his phone deeper down his pocket, "Nowhere, I just said it from my heart. Not from Lori. It's not like she's telling me some lines to make you feel better…" He finished with a nervous laughter.

"…Riiiight." The blonde teenager can't help but to chuckle lightly at his obvious lie.

"Anyway…" The Latino teenager cleared his throat several times, "While I don't know what it's like in your shoes, I just want you to know that I'm here for you as a friend."

"Thank, man." Naruto replied and they kept playing the game as they starting to make some small talks about random things, mostly avoiding romance stuff on Bobby's part because he don't want to bum Naruto out again by accident.

=line=

"Hey." The blonde teenager glanced over his shoulder to see Lori, "I heard Bobby stopped by earlier. Did he cheer you up?"

"A little." Naruto replied with a small shrug, "Thank for sending him here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lori adjusted her eyes away from him and he stare at her with corked eyebrow until a groan escape her lip. "Bobby gave it away, didn't he?"

"It was a little obvious." He said as his older sister shakes her head, "While he did say some cheesy lines that you gave him, I know he was doing it out of goodwill. I mean, he's this kind of guy who will check up on his friends if you don't tell him to come over."

"Yup, my bear-boo is so thoughtful and that's one of many reasons why I lo…" Lori was about to gush before she quickly covers her mouth as her eyes gaze at Naruto, "Um, I mean…Sorry…"

"It's alright." Naruto waved it off with a soft chuckle, "I'm not gonna be in dump again if someone mention romance stuff."

"Oh, that's good." Lori sat down next to him, "Because I was worrying that if I mention anything related to relationship, you'll break down."

"That would happen if it was a week ago." He replied, "Now? It only makes me feel a little upset but nothing major."

"I see." She picked the remote up with a hum before she select demand button, "Wanna watch a stupid mind-numbing B-movie?"

"Sure, but what about your date tonight?" Naruto muttered.

"It's not until seven." Lori glanced at clock above the television as she rent a cheesy zombie animal movie, "I'm waiting for Lincoln to come home so I can take him there."

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow at her confusingly.

"Ronnie." She replied, "He said something hurtful to her so I'm forced him to go on a double date."

"…Um…" Naruto's brows furrowed in pure confusion, why is she forcing their brother to go on a date because he hurt her feeling? He want to ask her that but Lori zoomed him out as soon as the movie start and his brain would shut down as soon as he watch the stupidest opening ever with a zombie snail chasing some people down a road. Her big sister loves these kinds of movie for some reason and he doesn't know why she picks this one out but it was her way to comfort him and he knows it.

* * *

Three hours later, he lie on his bed as he tosses and catch a baseball in air until the hatch lift and he look over to see Leni and Lola, carrying some small boxes. "Leni, Lola?" Naruto blinked at his approaching sisters as he pointed at the boxes, "What do you get there?"

"The best supplies…" Lola opened the lid to reveal beauty tools from facial mask to cleanse cream, "La Spa Supply!"

"Best way to detox and help you relax." Leni smiled goodheartedly, "We're gonna take all toxic out of you and make you feel better. Pretty too!"

"Um, I don't think I'm up for…" Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish chuckle and wearily smile before the princess wannabe force him to lie down on his back with a shove then she squeeze facial cream all over his face.

"Just let us do it." Lola rubbed the cream as he closed his eyes and mouth to prevent some extra cream from falling in.

"What color should I use?" The ditzy girl held an orange and pink nail polish bottles up, "Orange because it's his favorite or pink because it's best color?"

"No, we're not going to paint his nails." The young girl looked up at her older sister as Naruto's hand wave frantically, "Get the footbath out."

"Aw, okay." Leni pouted at them, grabbing the footbath box to open it.

"I'm putting cucumber slices so keep your eyes close." Lola placed two slices on his face before she asks him, "Do you feel a little tingling in your face now?"

"Yes." Naruto said carefully not to drip the cream inside his mouth as his ditzy sister placed his feet in mini spa bath, "But you two know that you don't have to do that, right?"

"Yes but you're our brother." Leni said, "My twin brother. Sis gotta help bro out when something major happen, like, a breakup."

"Yeah, and this Reggie bitch is so lucky that she get her ass out of the city before I get my mitts on her." The princess wannabe scowled with raised fist.

"Lola, language." The blonde teenager lifts his right slice up to give her a look for swearing, "I know this pageant contest was going to be a bad influence." He never likes it because there were some overzealous mothers who either force children into it or cuss out and it look like Lola has picked up some words.

"Sorry, but it's true." Lola crossed her arms with a scoff, "What kind of person does that to you right before they left the city?!"

"I thought we were supposed not to talk about her and these things?" Leni tilted her head at her young sister.

"…Oh." The princess wannabe glanced at her big brother worriedly before she quickly pull his hand out, "Nail painting! We gotta give you manicure first then paint them!"

"No paint, no paint!" Naruto cried out but his sisters just apply polish on him as they shower him with their attention and spa supplies.

* * *

A chant stir Naruto from his slumber and his right eye crack open to see a familiar outline of his goth sister, completed with a thick spellbook. "Lucy, what are you doing?" He asked her as he sneaks a glance from the corner of his eyes at the clock, ten minutes to eleven pm.

"I'm casting a spell on you." Lucy answered, "Once it's complete, you will become an undead and no longer experience the pain of heartbroken. Also, you will feel nothing but cold void."

"Ah…" Naruto sat up with a yawn as he turned lamp on before he looks at the goth girl, "I think I don't need a spell to cure my…Um…Ailment. Plus, I prefer living, you know, like un-undead."

"Are you sure?" She glanced up from her spellbook as he nodded, "Sigh. I was looking forward to having an undead brother."

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes at her amusedly as he lied back down, "Thank for trying, lil sis. You should go back to your room and sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

"Can I sleep with you?" Lucy asked and Naruto simply lift his blanket up to allow her crawl into his bed, resting her head on his chest with a snuggle. "Good night."

"Good night." Naruto replied, slowly fall asleep with her.

* * *

Lily was playing with her blocks in the living room until she squeal happily at sight of Naruto as he walk through the front door and to the base of stairs before she tilt her head with a concern coo as soon as she saw his depressed face. It was one of these days that made him feel depressed because of the breakup and today it just hit him out of blue. "Na-na." Lily push herself up off the floor and she wobble toward Naruto, saying 'Na-na' several times but Naruto didn't hear her at first as he climb the stairs. "NA-NA!" She called out loudly, which finally catch his attention and he look down to see her trying to lift her leg up on the first step.

"Lily!" Naruto quickly scoop her up, "That was dangerous! What if you get hurt?"

"Na-na, no sad." Lily cupped his cheek, "No sad. Na-na sad no!"

He stare into her doe eyes for few moments until a soft chuckle escape his smiling lip, "I'm not sad…" He hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy coo, "Not anymore. Thank, baby sis."

* * *

"Naruto, will you consume this pill?" Lisa walked up to her older brother as she held a pill up after he put Lily down in her crib for her naptime and Naruto raise his eyebrow at her in suspicion. "It's a harmless experimental pill for depression and your case is acceptable for it."

"That's thoughtful of you but no thank." Naruto messed her hair up, "I'm not very depressed, just little down. That's all."

"Are you certain?" She frowned slightly, out of concern and disappointed that he won't try her experimental pill…Which just disappeared a second later since she was used to her siblings rejecting her experiments.

"Positively." He suddenly picks her up to hug her, "All I need is just a hug."

"Ugh…" Lisa groaned, "A hug does not cure heartbroken symptom." Despite what she said, she doesn't fight back and just hug him back.

* * *

Lana race up to Naruto with one hand behind her back and she tug his pant leg to get his attention. "Lana, what is it?" He asked her with a tiny smile.

"Are you going sleep soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you…" Naruto was going to say something but she suddenly holds a frog up to him.

"Can Hopper sleep with you?" Lana muttered, "He'll make you feel better."

"You sure about that?" He crouched down to meet her eye level, "Hopper's your favorite pet."

"Yeah." She pushed Hopper into his hand with a nod, "That's why I want him to go with you for tonight." She hugged him, "Get better soon."

"I will." Naruto hugged back with a light chuckle and the young tomboy break it as she return to her room with a quick bye wave then he look at the croaking frog. "Well, let's hit the hay." He carefully climbs up the ladder with the creature in his right hand and went to bed after he put frog in a clean tank.

* * *

The next day, Naruto once again watch a random show on television until…"Hiya, Naruto!" Luan suddenly jumped onto sofa next to her brother with a wide opening grin as she held a thick book, "Do you know what cure blues? Pick-me-ups!" She laughed.

"…W-Was that the punchline?" Naruto looked at her weirdly, close enough to cringe.

"Yup, I'm still working on it." She giggled, "But first, I'm gonna cheer you up with the best jokes in history…" She opened her book with a clearing throat, "Someone stole my Microsoft Office and they're gonna pay. You have my Word!" She laughed, "Next one…Want to hear a word I just made up? Plagiarism!" They stared at each other, "Yeah, I didn't get this one…" She laughed again, "Went to the paper shop…It had blown away!"

"Luan, they're good." He put his hand on her shoulder, "But…Um…I don't think jokes are better choice in this situation. I mean, I'm not up for it at a moment."

"Oh, sorry." Luan's smile disappeared, "I guess I have to make like a tree and…"

"No, no, you can stay." Naruto quickly waved his hands at her, "It's just that…Um, while jokes can cheer anyone up anytime, there are some moment that a joke can't do anything..."

"I know, I know." The aspiring comedian muttered as she fidgeted with her hands, "I don't know how to help you out here and it's only one way I can do to cheer you up…"

"You're already helping me." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulder, "By being here and let me know that you get my back like others."

"Really, you mean it?" Luan glanced at him as he gave her a nod, "That's good, I guess."

"You guess?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I don't know anyone who is going through it like you." She replied, "If I know what to do, I would do it for you. You're my big brother and best prankster I ever know…" She grinned, "I mean, you come up with Corncob prank all on your own!"

"Yup, I take pride in this prank." He chuckled.

"Will you teach me how to do this one?" Luan wiggled her eyebrow at him.

"Nah, dad and mom will chew me out if I do that." Naruto smirked at his groaning sister and they chat about pranks and jokes, it seems like Luan managed to cheer him up in her own way.

* * *

He smells something good from kitchen and Naruto peek inside to check it, spotting Luna and their mother in front of a large pot on oven. "It smells good, what are you making?" He asked.

"Oh, hi, Naruto." Rita smiled over her shoulder, "We're making ramen for supper. Homemade."

"Really?" Naruto grinned widely before he blink, "Wait, I thought we has lifeline supply of ramen?"

"Yes, we still do." His mother nodded, "But Luna wants to learn how to make ramen and I'm helping her out, learning it as a bonus so we can have something new for lunches." Naruto looked at the rocker in surprise.

"I just want to do something nice for you and I know how much you love ramen so…" Luna shrugged her shoulders, "What's the harm in that. Beside, if mom and dad ever go out and you need a little break from cooking, I can cook some up."

"That's nice of you, sis." He smiled at her, "You're the best." He turned to his mother, "You too, mom."

"Thank." Rita smiled back, "Go tell everyone that supper start in ten minutes."

"Got it." Naruto left the kitchen with a nod.

'I hope that will take his mind off this bitch fast.' Luna thought to herself with a mental scowl, she was right to hate this girl the day she saw her making out with Naruto. She focuses on stirring the pot as she listens to her mother's directions.

* * *

"Um, hey." Lynn poked her head in Naruto's room as the blonde teenager looked up from his textbook, "Can I hang out here?"

"Sure." He gestured at his bed, "Make yourself at home."

"Shouldn't it be room?" She plopped herself on his bed with corked eyebrow, picking a DS up to turn it on and playing.

"You know what I mean." Naruto rolled his eyes amusedly, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanna hang out with you." Lynn replied as she selected an empty file, "That's all." The blonde teenager hummed as his eyes scan pages, "…You know I suck with whole feeling thing and I don't know how to help you out. Sorry."

"That's okay." He waved it off with a gentle smile, "You're tomboy who talk everything out with actions instead of words."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." The tomboy lies down on her side, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "I wish there was something I can do for you."

"How about a hug?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Talking about it kinda drain me out." Sometime, it's pretty exhausting to repeat same things over and over.

"I'll work with that." Lynn hopped up to her feet then she give him a bear hug from behind and it went on for about two minutes until she break apart from him.

"Wow, that was pretty long one." He chuckled with a smile.

"You look like you need a long one." She muttered and he mess her hair up.

"Yeah, I did." The blonde teenager said, "Thank for that."

"Anytime." Lynn dipped her head slightly to hide her faint blush.

* * *

Naruto fill his glass with tap water and he notices his little brother approaching him. "Yo, lil bro, what's up?" He greeted Lincoln.

"Just checking up on you." Lincoln replied.

"I'm doing fine." He sipped his water bottle before he raises his eyebrow at his little brother as he check a phone in his pocket sneakily, it was so obvious and poor-done since he was doing it in front of him.

"Good, take it one day at a time." The white-haired boy quickly turned to him, "Don't lose hope."

"Um, was that Lori's phone?" Naruto asked, "And what were you looking up on?"

"Y-You saw that?" Lincoln looked at him with widened eyes as he gave him a nod before the boy groan out, "I want to help you get through breakup so I google some stuff up."

"That's nice of you but you don't have to do that." He chuckled lightly, "Plus, sometime things that you look up online don't work on people. People deal with breakup in many different ways."

"Really? Crap, that mean I have to go through a lot of links…" Lincoln pulled the phone out as he scroll down through webpages, "Hold on…" He texted, "How to help your big brother with his first breakup…"

"WHERE IS MY PHONE?!" Lori's voice shouted and the white-haired boy sharply looks up to him with ashen face.

"I'll get back to you later…" Lincoln muttered before he run off frighteningly.

"…If you survive." Naruto sipped his water bottle, hoping that their oldest sister won't kill Lincoln.

* * *

A couple days later, Naruto decide to sit outside on pouch since it's sunny and he hear a creaking sound of door behind him, causing him to glance over his shoulder out of curiosity to see his dad. "Hey, sonny, how you feeling?" Lynn Sr. plopped down next to him.

"Good, I guess." Naruto replied and they stare at the scene for few moments before Lynn start speaking.

"I'm jealous of you because you have great sisters and brother supporting you getting through this breakup." The father smiled, "I didn't have this opportunity when I was close to your age. I know how much it hurt after your first breakup…My first breakup was like yours, sudden and hurtful."

"…Really?" He glanced at him with blinks.

"Really." Lynn Sr. nodded, "It was during my second year of high school and I have a crush on a new girl from other town. We went steady after one date…" He chuckled at himself, "I was so very eager enough to jump in without thinking it out because it was my first relationship and everyone was doing it. At first, it was great and a month later…She left me for a hotshot jock. Worst part? She dumps me over a phone call because she said I'm too sensitive and wimpy."

"What?" Naruto gaped at his father, "That's...That's stupid of her! She shouldn't have done that to you, I mean leaving you for another guy! She doesn't know what she's missing out on!"

"Yeah, she shouldn't have left me but then I won't have met the wonderful gal and love of my life." He patted his son's back with a smile before he clear his throat, "I just want you to know that I understand how painful it is and I'd be lying if I said that the pain will be healed in time. It will stick to you for life and you will remember it once in a while…But that's good thing because you can learn from this experience and prepare yourself for anything like that in the future." He glanced at Naruto, "Don't worry, it'll stop hurt once when you meet a right girl who will take the pain away…Plus, you get us to lessen the aches." He scratched his head, "Um, you dig me?" He wasn't sure if he was clear about it.

"…Yeah, I dig you." The chuckling blonde teenager nudged his father with his shoulder, "Thank, dad."

"No problem, son." Lynn Sr. placed his arm around Naruto with equally chuckle and they remain sitting there for few minutes.

* * *

Naruto slide down a small hill to a small creek with a large flat boulder a couple miles away from his home and a little off from a nearby road, it was kinda his favorite secret spot with very few people. He lies down on the boulder, resting his head on arms as he stare at clouds. About seventeen minutes, a plastic bag drop on his stomach out of nowhere and he yelp out startled before he hear a light laugh then he look up to see Jackie as she sit down next to him. "Sorry, but it's your fault for leaving yourself opening." She smirked at him, Jackie happen to be one of few people.

"I'm gonna get you back, just you wait." Naruto sat up with a mocking scowl as she gave him another smirk before he opens the bag out of curiosity and he see two small ice cream cans with two plastic spoons. "Ooh, you get cookie dough ice cream?"

"Of course, it's your favorite." Jackie grabbed vanilla ice cream as they lift the lids and eating their ice creams. "That takes me back a little." She said after few moments of silence as she put her spoon in her mouth, "Except we were in different positions."

Naruto suck his spoon with few blinks before he pull it out with realization, "Oh, right. I came here to cheer you up with ice creams after Marco dumped you."

Marco was someone they met in middle school and he had a huge crash on Jackie at first sight. He was sweating and so nervous when he finally ask Jackie out and the skater decide to give it a shot because she thought he was cute in timid way. His family moved about four months later but she stay in contact with him for a long-distance relationship until he broke up with her because he fall in love with a girl named Star from his new school. Jackie was heartbroken for a while and one day he find her at this spot so he raced over to buy some ice cream and back to surprise her. He sits and listen to her all day as she vent out to him while eating their ice cream. They become closer as best friends this day.

"So is that where I start pouring my heart out to you?" The smirking blonde teenager tilted his head at her.

"Nah, I bet you already did that with your sisters." Jackie nudged him with her shoulder, "So we're gonna just eat our ice cream and do a little cloud game." She glanced up at sky, "What do you see up there?"

"Cotton candy." Naruto smirked and his best friend roll her eyes at him as they tell each other what they see in clouds, finishing their ice cream.

* * *

Naruto feel a lot better after hanging out with Jackie and he believe that he'll move on sooner. He jog up to his house's front door and he was about to open it but the door swing open, following by collide. He nearly fall down on his back but he manage to keep his balance intact and he look up to see a young British man in his earlier twenties. "You alright?" Naruto asked him after seeing his frantic expression.

"Y-Yes, sorry." The British man glanced back frantically.

"Hugh, come back! Don't go!" Naruto can heard some voices rushing toward them and he glance at him again.

"Hugh?" Naruto blinked, "You're lil bro's tutor?" He overheard Lincoln mentioning about getting a tutor named Hugh this morning.

"Yes, you might be Naruto, right?" Hugh looked back to him before he look over him from head to foot, barely notice that the girls and Lynn Sr. were running toward him. "Lincoln didn't mention that his big brother is very handsome and charming chap. It's a quite shaming that you're not old yet, you're my type." Suddenly, the girls skidded to halt few meters away from them with widened eyes.

"Hugh, don't go!" Lynn Sr. waved his arms up in air, "I want to tell you all about my experience in UK during my collage day!" But no one pay him attention.

"Oh, I'm flattered but I'm straight." Naruto shook his hand with a light laughter as he scratched his head with another hand, "Sorry."

"Damn, all good-looking men are always straight." Hugh shook his head with a chuckle before he realize something as he notice the girls, "Oh, I gotta run now before the yanks get their hands on me! Bye, nicetomeetyou!" He said rapidly without stopping as he run off, failing to notice that the girls weren't chasing him anymore.

"Stop him, girls!" Lynn Sr. gave chase, also barely notice that his daughters were staying behind in stunned state.

"Hugh seems to be nice guy." Naruto walked past the girls.

"…T-That is so humiliated…" Lori buried her face behind her hands and almost all girls share her sentiment. They didn't know that Hugh play for other team and they slowly remember all embarrassing moments, let's say they will never live it down for a while.

* * *

Halloween was right around the corner as several family members put up some decorations and there were some new horror movies coming out, one certain flick that Lincoln want to see when he show his parent a trailer on a smartphone. "He was a humble farmer until a drought ravaged his land." The narrator announced in the trailer video, "Now, he's found a new crop…Human organs! He is…The Harvester! Opens this Friday."

"Uh-uh, Lincoln, you are not seeing that movie." Rita shook her head with swaying finger, "It is too scary for you. He pulls around a cooler full of organs!"

"Mom!" Lincoln whined.

"You know how you get." The mother put her hands on hip, "You'll have nightmares. You'll think something's out to get you. You're just like your father." She walked away as Lynn Sr. pop up from behind the sofa with teddy bear.

"That is a total exaggeration!" Lynn Sr. fidgeted with shifty eyes and shaking knees, "On a completely different note, that trailer is never to be played in this house again."

"At least it's not another Saw flick." Naruto said as he hanged a skeleton up on a wall, "Or any gore movies like Hostel. You actually throw up for hours after seeing these trailers."

"…Please never mention the names of these movies…" His father whimpered with paled face, "Ever."

"Come on, mom." The young boy begged their mother, "I'm not a baby. I can handle it."

"No is my final answer." Rita held her hand up to him and he groan in disappoint.

"…Naruto!" He looked to his big brother with a wide grin, "Can you take me to..."

"Sorry, lil bro, mom said no." Naruto glanced over his shoulder as if he knows what he was going to ask him about, "She's right about you getting nightmares after seeing a scary movie. Remember how it turns out with Hill Have Eyes? You still thought that there were some scary hill people up at campground."

"Scary Hill People are real!" Lincoln cried out, "I saw them! Really!" Naruto shake his head at his brother amusedly, his reaction just proved it. The young boy trudge off after he asked his parent several times until he perk up as soon as an plan appear in his mind, he was going to see Blarney's Movie with Clyde in few hours and he can use this opportunity to sneak in to see Harvester.

He will regret it when he comes home.

* * *

Late at night, Naruto enjoy his dream until he feels someone shaking him in his slumber and he slowly open his eyes groggily to see his little brother. "Lincoln?" The blonde teenager muttered sleepily.

"Hey, big bro, wanna play video games or looking at some 'React' videos on youtube?" Lincoln smiled widely, seemly mixed with fear and hope.

"…What ti…" Naruto glanced at his alarm clock to check the time, "Three in morning?" He looked at his brother again, "Lincoln, did you have a nightmare?"

"N-No, I didn't go to sle…" The white-haired boy quickly coughed into his fist to cover up his nearly slip before he laughs weirdly, "I mean, I'm just too hyper because I ate a lot of candies today."

"…Lincoln, did you watch a horror movie?" The blonde teenager looked at him, he realize that he didn't go to sleep by the sound of his tone. "On demand or…?"

"Yes, yes, on demand!" Lincoln sweated heavily.

"…No, you didn't!" Naruto dropped his jaw at him, "You went to see Harvester, did you? After mom told you not to?!"

"How did you figured it out!" The young boy gulped with clasped hands, "Please don't tell mom and dad!"

"Oh…" The blonde teenager pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, "…I should say something right now but I'm too tired and it's late…" He scooted left as he patted the empty spot at his side, "Come here and go to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep with you, I'm old enough to sleep on my o…" Lincoln crossed his arms before a squeaky creak cause him to jump in air with a yelp and he immediately dove under his big brother's cover, hugging his side with a wail. "THE HARVESTER IS INSIDE! HE'S GONNA HARVEST MY HEART OUT!"

"Relax." Naruto patted his brother's head with a yawn, "That was the wall creaking, it's an old house. You know that."

"B-B-But what if it's really Harvester?" Lincoln shivered, "And he's gonna…"

"Lincoln, nothing will happen to you because I'm here." The blonde teenager calmed him down, "Your big brother will protect you from anything, no matter what."

"R-Really?" The boy gulped nervously.

"Really." Naruto yawned, "I promise. Now go to sleep." He closed his eyes and Lincoln glance around in dark nervously until his eyes slowly close then he was out like a light, due to exhaustion. He feel safe with his big brother now…Until tomorrow when his parent find out that he went to this movie without their permission, they are so going to kill him.

* * *

 **And that end the seventh chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Poor guy, he has to deal with post-breakup for a while but thankful, his family and some friends were supportful and try their best to help him getting through. I bet he learn his lesson about rushing into a relationship.**

 **It's kinda little hard to come up with support scenes with some girls since I don't know what it's like in a large family, same goes for sisters and I don't want to repeat everything as much as I can in one chapter.**

 **Well, I don't have any questions to ask but…What will come up next for Loud family? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


	8. A Typical Time

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the eighth chapter of NL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Typical Time**

* * *

One night in Lori and Leni's bedroom, the Loud siblings were sharing their secrets with each other while doing something with other from pillow fight to braiding hairs. "So then, bam!" Lincoln punched his palm, "My remote control plane smashed right into dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!"

"Oh, no!" Lynn gasped as she ducked under Lana's pillow, "The one he got from winning the Royal Woods' 'Dance Your Pants Off' contest?! He's so proud of that thing!"

"I know!" Lincoln nodded, "If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco!"

"Don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from dad." Lori said and almost everyone ooh at her. "I accidentally scratched the van with my rhinestone purse!

"Wait until you know what I did." Naruto braided Leni's hair as the said girl played with Lily, "You remember this creepy clown statue that dad bought from a market? The one that he fall in love with?"

"Oh, this thing…" Luan shuddered with several girls, "This thing gives clowns a bad name. I swear its eyes were following me."

"Yeah, this one." He nodded, "As you all know that, I accidentally broke it while cleaning the living room…Well, it wasn't." Everyone gasped at him at first before they cheer for him, they all don't like this statue very much.

"Nice!" Lynn bumped his fist with a grin before she raise her eyebrow at him, "But wait, don't you promise dad that you'll repair it?"

"…I throw the pieces out." Naruto admitted with a wicked grin.

"You think that's bad?" Luna spoke up, "Remember the blackout last week? It was because I set my speakers to super max."

"I rather enjoy the darkness." Lucy said, "Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin."

"Oh, Lucy…" Naruto laughed lightly with headshake, "I'm gonna look it up online for you." The goth girl nod slightly as sign of gratitude.

"What can I say?" Lincoln suddenly spoke to wall again, "We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings." They heard a knock at door, "Well, not all of them." He answered the door to reveal their young sister, Lola.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Lola walked in with a sly smile.

"Quantum physics!" Lisa lied.

"Monster trucks!" Lynn replied.

"Bobby!" Lori picked her phone up with a whistle.

"Politics!" Leni cried out.

"Baseball!" Once again, the older tomboy said.

"Jokes!" Luan glanced around.

"Global warming!" Lana raised her hands up in air.

"Existential crisis and what will happen if we disappear without a bang but with a whisper." Naruto said quickly and everyone stare at him for a moment until Lola cross her arms with a angry huff.

"You're telling secrets again, aren't you?" Lola stomped her foot with a growl, "It's not fair! I never get included!"

"That's because you're a tattle-tale, Lola." Lincoln said.

"I am NOT!" The princess wannabe scoffed as everyone stare at her with deadpan expressions, "Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattle-tale, but I changed!" No one believe her before she suddenly throw her tiara down with a roar as she stormed out, "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET CLUB!"

"So where were we?" Lisa pulled a secret chart out.

"I broke dad's disco, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, Lucy ruined mom's wedding dress and Naruto broke creepy clown statue." Lincoln rubbed his chin, "Who's next?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Lana waved her hand up with a giggle, "So you know how dad was yelling at Charles for chewing up his boots? That was me!" The siblings start laughing until one come to a realization.

"Wait a second…" Luan looked at her young sister, "Weren't those steel toe?" They all end up staring at Lana in amaze.

* * *

The next day, Naruto walk inside the house with a humming tune and Lola strut up to him with a charming smirk as their mom cleaning the dining table. "Oh, dear big brother, would you kindly drive me to mall right now and purchase me some makeup?" Lola asked him.

"Sorry, I have some homework that I need to get done before it's due." Naruto ruffed her hair up, "Maybe this Saturday if I have a day off."

"Oh, is that so?" She glanced at their mother from the corner of her eyes, "I'm surprised that you don't use those free times to fix dad's clown statue."

"It always slip from my mind." He shrugged his shoulders.

"…Well, at least you don't throw them out." Lola smirked wickedly.

"…Wait…" Naruto looked down at her, "How did you know?"

"Oh, mom." The princess wannabe turned to their mother, "Remember this clown statue that dad bought and Naruto broke it by accident?" She waited to give Naruto some time to change his mind before it's too late but…

"Oh, yes." Rita shivered, "I hate this thing and I'm glad that Naruto broke it on purpose and throw them out." She looked at her, "Don't tell your father that or you're grounded for two weeks."

"Wha…" Lola dropped her jaw at her before her head sharply turn to him.

"Hey, sometime I share some secrets with mom." He shrugged his shoulders at her, "So who told you about this?"

"…Ugh, I'm not gonna tell you." She grumbled before she walk away as she shrug with her hands, "Oh, well, I have plenty servants." Naruto simply corked his eyebrow at her puzzlingly before he brushes it off.

* * *

In Lori and Leni's room, the siblings were having an emergency meeting on a certain subject… "Well, I think we all know why we're here." Lori glanced at her siblings with crossed arms, "Lola knows our secrets, and she's literally torturing us!"

"Clearly, we've got a rat!" Lynn looked around suspiciously.

"EW!" Leni hopped up onto Naruto's arms, "WHERE?!"

"No, Leni." Lisa deadpanned at her sister, "A 'rat' is an informal term for a 'snitch'." Her narrowed eyes turned to the rest, "So which one of you lowlife is it?" The siblings were about to accuse each other until Naruto speak up.

"Do you think it's possible that she must overhear us through walls?" Naruto put his ditzy sister down, "If so, it's not this surprising because of thin walls."

"That's p…" The genius rubbed her chin before they hear Lincoln's gasp.

"What the?" Lincoln picked a tiara up with widened eyes before he quickly turn to them, "I know who the rat is, and her name rhymes with granola."

"Lisa?" Leni picked the said girl up confusingly.

"No, it's Lola." The young boy facepalmed as he show them a microphone in tiara, "She put a microphone in her tiara and eavesdropped on our meeting!"

"Well, now we know who the rat is." Lori placed fists on her hip, "But what do we do about it?"

"Yeah, she still has all our secrets!" Lana pointed out.

"But what if we had one of hers?" Lincoln tapped his chin.

"Fat chance." Lynn scoffed, "Lola's a pro. She covers her tracks."

"Everyone make mistakes, even Lola!" The young boy said determined.

"So how are you gonna do it?" Naruto asked him.

"Leave it to me." Lincoln said, "Tomorrow, you guys distract her while I snoop around in her room. If not, then I'll go to this pageant place and ask around."

"Wish I can help you out but I have a shift tomorrow." The blonde teenager rubbed his neck with a wince and his little brother just waves it off.

* * *

Naruto walk in with a wide yawn after his work shift and he climb up the stair before he hears a exclamation. "Holy shamoley!" Lola grabbed Lincoln's shirt as the siblings surround her, "Who told you about that?!"

"What's going on?" Naruto approached them curiously and for some reasons, they jump up in air at his voice.

"Nothing!" Lola cried out.

"If you tell mom and dad our secrets, we'll tell them yours!" Lincoln pried her hands off his shirt, "Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to hang out." The group leave as several sisters pushed their confusing old brother into Leni and Lori's room as the little girl grumble.

"So what was the secret?" Naruto asked them.

"Nothing." Luna replied quickly. The secret is that Lola told Naruto several lies that some girls were bullying her and he pull corncob pranks at them but what he don't know is that the girls were all from same pageant contest so she can have a upper hand. There are no way they're going to tell him that one!

* * *

Later, Lana was sharing her secret with the group. "So then, kaboom!" She makes a explosive gesture, "Mom and dad's bedspread was burnt to crisp!"

"Guys!" The rocker barged into the room with bowl of popcorn, "I just saw Lola marching into mom and dad's room! I think she's ratting us out!"

"She wouldn't dare!" Lincoln leaped up to his feet as the siblings chatter nervously.

"If she's taking us down, we're taking her down with us!" Lori ran out of the room with her siblings in tow and they reach their parent's bedroom as Lola stepped out with dejected expression.

"Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie." Rita looked at her daughter sternly, "But you know I have to punish you. You're grounded for two months." She pat Lola's head then close door as Lola walk past her dumbfounded siblings glumly.

"You're grounded?" Lincoln shook the cobwebs out of his head, "Wait, what's going on?"

"You guys are off the hook." Lola sighed, "I took the blame for all the stuff you did."

The siblings gasp in shock as the white-haired boy gape at her, "What? Why would you do that?!"

"'Cause all I really wanted was to be included in your group." The princess twin muttered.

"Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me, beside Naruto because he always hangs out with me most of time!" Lola muttered, "But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust." She slowly trudge upstairs, "So from now on, that's what I'm going to work on…If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room for the next sixty days. Care packages welcome…" The siblings watch her heading up to room and they exchange guilty looks.

* * *

Naruto open Lola's door with a light rapping to draw Lola's attention as Lincoln step into her view, "Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided…" Lincoln grinned, "You're in! You've earned our trust!" Lola let out a loud gasp in joy.

"OH, YES YES YES YES!" Lola danced around out of joy as the group enter the twin's room and they start sharing their secrets.

"Aw, so you guys won't believe how bad I messed up the other day!" Lynn let a groan out, "I was in the living room, practicing my pile diver with mom's ironing board…" They listen to her as Lola sit on Naruto's lap with wide grin while he comb her hair at her request, she's too exciting to be finally involved with everyone for once.

* * *

Three weeks later, the sisters and Naruto sit on the couch in living room as they do their usual things from watching television to rocking out until Lori race in excitingly. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" She pulled out a new dress, "Check out this dress I found at the mall! It's literally one of a kind!"

"Oooh!" The girls whistled impressed at the dress as their oldest sister squeal happily before Leni run in with exactly same dress.

"O-M-Gosh, you guys!" Leni held her dress up to them, "Look at this dress I found at the mall!" Almost everyone gasped at the sight as she notice Lori's dress, "Oooh…When did we put a mirror in the living room?"

That's not a mirror, that's me!" Lori snarled, "Now go take your dress back!"

"What?" Leni narrowed her eyes at her, "No! You take yours back!" They ram their heads together with growls and the sisters slowly back away with Naruto as he picked Lily up.

"Time for your little naptime…" Naruto whispered to his baby sister before they quickly race upstairs.

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto slide down the ladder and he notice his little brother walk toward a certain door. "Yeah?" Lincoln talk to himself, "Well, I have a protocol, too!" He knocked on his oldest sisters' door then enter it, "Hey guys. Now I know you've been having a little problem."

"Oh, boy." Naruto quickly head to their sisters' room.

"But I think I can settle this." The young boy held his hands up as the angry sisters utter his name, "Leni, why don't you just return the dress? Lori once said…"

"Hey, lil bro." The blonde teenager called out to him as Lincoln turned to him confusingly, "I'm taking you to comic book store, let's go."

"…Comic book, really?!" Lincoln's eyes lit up before he grab Naruto's hand, dragging him downstairs. "Let's go!"

"I'm taking Lincoln to comic book store!" Naruto hollered out as he picked car key up, "I'm taking mom's car!" They leave the house and get in car as he pull out then drive away before Lincoln realize something.

"Hey, wait!" Lincoln looked up to him, "We gotta stop Lori and Leni from fighting. I don't like the whole sister protocol and…"

"I know you want to do it out of good intention." The blonde teenager spoke up as he kept his eyes on road, "But that isn't one of these times where we have to step in and try to resolve everything."

"Why not?" The young boy threw his hands up, "They are fighting over a stupid dress! I can fix that like I did with Lynn and Lucy! I'm the peacekeeper like you!"

"You are, but that is different." Naruto replied, "They are not fighting over space or room…They are fighting over a dress." Lincoln give him an debrief expression with shaking head out of the corner of his eyes, "Lincoln, there is one very important thing you need to know…" He bring a poker face up, "Girls do not fudge around when it come to clothing and you better get your bottom the hell out. You have to learn that sometime you can't meddle in and expect everything to work out the way you want it to be."

"But still…" Lincoln exhausted out, "Forget it. I'm gonna do something about it when we get back." He crossed his arms and they drove for a while until he looks up to his big brother. "Why do you say fudge instead of fuck?" Naruto nearly stomp down on brake with widened eyes.

"…Where did you learn this word from?!" The blonde teenager uttered in shock.

"From South Park, why?" The young boy asked innocently.

"…Please do not say this word again…Ever, not when you're around mom, dad or any of our young sisters." Naruto warned him, "…And do not watch this show! You're not old enough for it!"

"Why can't I say this word? And this show too? You, Luna and Luan watched this show at night so why can't I?!" Lincoln asked him again and his older brother buried his face in his hands as soon as they stop at stoplight, it look like he's going to have a long talk with his little brother and he's not looking forward to it.

* * *

About twenty minutes went by as the brothers look through some comic and Naruto feel the vibrating in his pocket before he check it, it was an phone call from home. "Hey, what's up?" Naruto spoke into his phone.

"Lisa here." The genius' voice spoke, "I want you to know that I put two sleeping bags out front on pouch, along with some change of clothes. We are now at Erupting Volcano."

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR DUMB CHART!" Lana's voice shouted and he can hear some crash on other side.

"How would you like to eat that hat?!" Lisa's voice growled before the line went dead on him and he calmly look at his phone blankly, what just happen while they were gone? He text his best friend to see if he can stay over at her house and make a call to Clyde's daddies.

"Hello, Harold." Naruto smiled, "It's Naruto. How are you and Howard? I'm doing good…Yeah…Well, I'm just calling you to see if Lincoln can sleep over for a night…Well, my sisters are fighting and it's pretty intense…Erupting Volcano."

"Did he say Erupting Volcano?!" Howard's voice gasped as he hears some swatting sounds as if he was hitting his husband's shoulder, "That's it, Lincoln has to stay with us for a night!" There was a hasty whispers before he hear their voice again.

"Great, thank!" The blonde teenager nodded, "I'll drop him off…Oh, that's okay, I'm staying at my friend's house. Thank for offer…Bye!" He hanged up as he looked at his little brother coming up to him with some books, "Hey, lil bro, guess what? You're gonna have sleepover at Clyde's tonight."

"Oh, sweet!" Lincoln grinned widely, he can't wait to spend a night with his best friend and his parent is pretty cool and funny.

"Yeah, sweet." Naruto grinned back as he take the books from Lincoln, "Is that all you want?" His respond was an nod, "Okay, let me buy them then we can go home so I can pick something up and drop you off at Clyde."

"Thank, you rock!" The white-haired boy gave him a thumb-up and Naruto just chuckle.

* * *

"Thank again for letting me stay over." Naruto unrolled his sleeping bag on a sofa in Jackie's house after he dropped Lincoln off at his best friend's house.

"No problem." Jackie waved her hand, "You would do the same thing for me if I have many siblings and they're fighting."

"Right." He nodded before he glance at her, "You sure your parents are okay with having me over while they're out of town?"

"Yup, they trust you." She replied, "…Except for dad, he told me to tell you, 'No funny business with my little girl'."

"…I think you leave the part about bat out." Naruto deadpanned and she snort at him, her father tend to threaten any boys with baseball bat if they were here for his daughter and Naruto was only one who don't get a threat from him until now. His eyes gaze at her sleeping bag on couch across the sofa, "So you're gonna sleep here instead in your room?"

"Yeah, like old time." Jackie picked remote off the table as she turned television on, "Watching some movies, eat junk foods and try to stay up late." She think to herself, "When was the last time we have sleepover?"

"About one or two years ago, I think?" He shrugged his shoulders and she nod in agreement.

"So who are fighting over what this time?" The laidback best friend selected a recently movie.

"Lori and Leni over same 'one-of-a-kind' dress." Naruto answered and they chat a bit while watching a movie.

* * *

The next day, Naruto picked Lincoln up and drove back to their home. "I can't believe you distracted me from the important thing." Lincoln hopped out of the car then he march straight to the door, "I'm gonna end this stupid fight and…" He enters the house with his big brother, only to blink at the sight of his sisters socialize with each other as if they didn't have a big fight. "What's going on? What happened to the fighting?"

"We're over that." Lori blew air out, "We made up."

"All of you?" Lincoln blinked.

"Correct." Lisa nodded, "Threat level is back to Field of Daisies."

"Oh, thank goodness!" The voice of their father can be heard from his bedroom.

"I don't understand." The young boy shook his head confusingly, "How did you fix everything? The dress?"

"I came up with the perfect solution." Leni grinned beamingly, "Lori gets to wear it on the days that end in 'Y', and I get to war it the rest of the time." Slowly, the brothers look at Lori confusingly and she gives them equal-confusing shrug.

"And once they made up, the rest of us made up." Lynn said.

"See, Lincoln?" Naruto messed his little brother's hair up, "Sometime it's better to leave them alone and let them work it out on their own."

"T-That's weird…" Lincoln muttered, loss at word. "So sometime I gotta butt out and respect the sister fight protocol?" His big brother nodded.

"Glad you finally get it." Lana smirked.

"So next time when Lynn says she needs a windshield wiper when Lisa talks, or Lana says Lola snores like Pop-Pop, I have to staying out of it." The young boy said as he dish out about what the girls talk behind their back and the gaping sisters slowly turn to each other before they start to growling at each other.

"Dang it, Lincoln." The blonde teenager quickly picked the said boy up and he make a break for it outside as he make a call again to several certain people.

"Phew." Lynn Sr. exited his room with toilet paper roll, "Can't wait to use the real toilet." He halt in his trail as soon as his daughters start fighting again, "…RETREAT! RETREAT!" He ran back in to avoid his daughters' violent fight.

* * *

Several days later, the Loud family were having dinner and Lori was asking their parent for permission to have a party in basement. It takes her a while to persuade her parent with few points and promises. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to host a party." Lynn Sr. scratched his chin, glancing at his wife.

"As long as it stays in basement." Rita nodded, "And keep it small."

"Yes!" Lori pumped her fist, "Thank, mom, dad!"

"Wow, first party." Leni clapped her hands, "What kind of theme are we doing?"

"Just normal stuff." The oldest teenager shrugged her shoulders, she would go for mature party but her first one will be a test-run and at same time, she has to earn more of her parent's trust. "Socializing, dancing and other stuffs."

"When do you think you will have party?" Luna asked, "That way I can set up some sweet music for gig."

"Friday?" Lori glanced at her parents, receiving an approval nod from them since it's not on school night.

"Three days, huh?" Naruto hummed, "Want me to buy soda boxes and few things for you?"

"You sure?" The oldest sister turned to him.

"Yeah, I got my paycheck yesterday." He waved it off with a wide grin.

"Thank, I'll text you the list." Lori smiled, texting him a short list and he check his message.

"I think I can get everything from a store near here." Naruto get up, "Mom, I'm taking your car. Is that okay?"

"Yes, please come home before eight." Rita glanced at clock, the store was about thirty minute drive away and knowing her son, it will be a quick in-and-out. Her son give her a wave as he grab the key and he went outside after telling his family that he'll be right back.

* * *

After purchased refreshments, Naruto load them in the back of car and he get in as the car start up. He pull out of the store's parking lot and drive for a bit before he stop at the red light. Naruto switch radio channels until he find a good song and he wait until the light turn green. The teenager step on gas as he checked both way and Naruto hum along with song. Before he know it, there was a bright light from his right side then he hear a metallic crash, following by pain and everything just black out.

The cars behind him suddenly brake and someone quickly get out to check on Naruto as the other passenger hurriedly dials 911. They just witness some car running past red light, hitting this car and speed away without stop.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! YEAH! I'M ONE EVIL BASTARD!**

 **And that end the eighth chapter of NL! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far we just saw a couple of episodes. Nothing but normal stuff until…(Hold on for one minute, I'm going inside my anti-riot bunker.)…BAM! Cliffhanger!**

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO? WHAT'S HIS FATE?! Let's find out in next chapter…And it's gonna be looooong waiting!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to Loud's boiler.**


End file.
